Picture
by Michellesdaughter
Summary: I left years ago. I loved Ryoki, but I couldn't step on his future. I Hatsumi, must be strong. For both of us. For the three of us.
1. My decision

I sit on the balcony of my apartment. So long ago was the company housing, so long ago yet it still fills my mind.

A photograph of Ryoki sits in a picture frame I hold to me.. Why is it so hard to get rid of it? I want to through it off the balcony, no that would be stupid. But then when haven't I been?

"Mama?" A soft voice calls. I turn around. A small child stands in faded sailor moon pajamas, coughing into her hand.

"I'm sorry Mizuku, come here." She smiled weakly. Mizuku runs to me and continues to cough.

I hold Mizuku to me, and look at her. A mirror image of Ryoki, it almost hurts to look at her sometimes. I sigh and put the framed picture down. Mizuku coughs again, breaking away my thoughts.

"Mama, I don't wanna go to school tomorrow." She whimpers. I nod and carry her into our room. A bunk bed sits against the wall, the bottom covered in papers, my own, the top covered in dolls and toys.

"Try and sleep, I'll call Akane to watch you. I have a shift to work till late." I told her wrapping a blanket around her. She looked up at me, with his eyes.

"Will Akane bring Subaru?" She smiles. I laugh slightly and nod.

"Mama, Subaru said he couldn't come last time cause he was with Ryoki, whose Ryoki?"

Tears wanted to form in my eyes, why couldn't they just disappear? I look away.

"Subaru's friend. He owns a company not far from here." I manage. She nods and yawns.

"Night Mama." She whispers. I kiss her forehead and go into the living room. The phone rings, and I jump in surprise.

Once I get the feeling back in my knees, I pick it up and hold it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hatsumi?"

"Shinogu, hi." I breath a sigh of relief. Everytime I hear it ring, I think it could be him, finally finding me...

"Mom and dad want us to come over and eat dinner tomorrow."

"I can't, Mizuku is sick."

"Mizuku?" I gasp. I had been so relaxed I forgot. Shinogu didn't know about her! He couldn't!

"My cat." I lie stupidly.

"Oh. Then take it with you. Come on Hatsumi, you know I don't like to eat over there, I only go to see you."

My heart skips ten beats. I think ten, if not twelve. To see me. Why do these stupid memories come back all the time. That Shinogu didn't want to be my brother. He loves me. Or loved. Either way I stand in shock.

"Hatsu?" He says for the tenth time. I cough to give myself a few more moments, then talk again.

"I'm here. I'll come, but I may be a bit late."

"No problem, I'll be late too."

"I have to go, I have a shift in a few minutes." I say staring at my watch. He says bye, and I say the same.

I change clothes, then dial Akane's number. She answers in her usual giggly voice.

"Helloo?"

"Hi Akane, its Hatsumi, can you watch Mizuku for a while?" I say softly.

"Sure, Subaru'll come too. We'll be right over." She hangs up and I breath a sigh of relief.

As I clean up the living room, I think back, memories flashing through my head.

* * *

_I stood alone in the elevator with Akane whose arguing with me._

_"Its his baby Hatsumi! You can't just disappear with it!"_

_"Akane, he's got a big important future. I mean I'm moving out anyway."_

_"But you were going to move in with him." She says sadly._

_"I was, I called him and broke us up, and if you or Subaru tell him I'll move farther away! He can't know." Tears trickled down my face._

_"Oh Hatsu." She said weakly. She walked me to the train, and then took me home._

* * *

I put the remains of my lunch in the fridge, half a pizza. Once I manage to get the kitchen done, Akane walks in with Subaru on her arm.

"Hey Hatsu, another late shift huh." She sighs seeing me busy cleaning the counter.

"I know, I should call in sick. I mean with Mizuku sick and I never see her that often..."

"No that's not it! You're being just like Shinogu used to be. Work work work!"

"I can't help it, I have a lot of things to pay for, and Mizuku goes through clothes so fast.." I stop and cough hysterically into my hand. It feels like my lungs are going to explode.

"Oh Hatsu your sick, I'm calling you in sick, Subaru help her get to the couch." She commands leaving.

"No Akane, I can't miss work!" I say as Subaru pulls me into the living room. She sure made him assertive.

"You'll be fine Hatsumi. I'll call Shinogu if you want and I'll have him bring some..."

"No! No Shinogu!" I scream. He gives me a confused look and I sit down on the couch.

"Its just that he doesn't know about Mizuku and I don't want him to." I calm down. Akane walks in with a cup of tea.

"Drink that up." She orders. I cough again and nod. Subaru goes to check on Mizuku, and Akane's gaze falls on my table. I stare as well. Ryoki's picture. He grins at us, with me beside him blushing.

"I guess I forgot to put that away." I mutter aloud. She picks it up and looks at it a moment.

"He misses you." She sighs. "He's called me, and Subaru looking for you. I told him if he asked mom that I'd tell you to go away again."

Tears fill my eyes, and I only hold them back with the last bit of strength I have. "Is he okay?"

She looks at me, then puts the picture face down. "Of course not Hatsu, the man's lost the love of his life."

A/N that was a good 1st chapter. Thanks a bunch for reading. Review please


	2. Ryoki Tachibana

1I sleep most of the evening. When I do wake up though, all I see is the darkness of my apartment. I cough into my hand, and sit up.

"Hey you awake?" I look up to see Akane. She smiles at me and I see Subaru sleeping on the floor behind her.

"Ya, you guys could have just taken my bed." I yawn. She shakes her head.

"Naaa, we were going to leave when you woke up, but you didn't so here we are." She laughs. I stare at Ryoki's photo, sitting on the table.

"He's not the same without you."

"Don't give me that. He's probably made his first million by now..."

"No, in fact he works with Subaru at an Anime Shop near here. They opened it themselves."

"No way!" I say jumping up. She puts a finger to her lip to show me to calm down. I relax and take a deep breath.

"He told his Mom he didn't want to have anything to do with her. He blames her for you leaving. He moved out and he and Subaru bought a building. Even without his parent's help he made it big."

I sigh and put my knees to my chest. "Maybe he'll give up on me soon."

Suddenly my phone rings. I grab it instantly and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

_"Its Reina, you alright?"_

"Oh I'm fine. I'm sorry about not showing up to work..."

_"Hatsumi, I was calling to tell you not to come for a few days. You work too much ya know that. I'll see you Friday night."_

She hung up and I blinked. "That's four days of not working!"

Akane smiles. "Finally, I'll take you and Mizuku shopping to celebrate."

"Like I have the money to shop."

"My treat." She says smiling. "I mean I'd be a sucky aunt if I didn't take my niece shopping."

I laugh and look at her. "What would we do without you Akane?"

* * *

"Mama get up, Auntie Akane says its breakfast time!" I hear a soft voice say as my hair is pulled.

"Leave her alone Mizuku, your mom's sick!" Akane says from my kitchen. I sit up and hold Mizu to me.

"Its okay Akane, I was just exhausted. I work all the shifts I can lately."

"Mom called."

I put Mizuku down. "Go change into some nice clothes okay."

She nods and runs into her room. I stand up and walk into the kitchen. Akane hands me some rice, I put it down.

"I can't go, Mizuku and I are going to hang around the house..." I yawn.

"No way. I mean first off I approve of her not going to that 'early prep school'! I mean she's three for cris' sake. Second its about time mom found out."

"No way, I mean I'm scared." I sigh. "Mom hated me and got onto me all the time, last thing I need is for her to hate Mizu. And I don't think Mizuku likes the school either. Reina said it was a good school though. I've been thinking of pulling her out..."

I hear a small tug at my sleeve. I look back at Mizuku, her hair tied up in two pigtails, her plaid skirt, and her Sailor Moon t-shirt. I smile.

"Good job Mizuku, you want to go on a trip?" She claps her hands and nods. Akane grins at me and I quickly go to change clothes.

A few hours later I stand in front of my parent's apartment. My mother opens the door and hugs me tightly. Then she lets go, and I know what she sees.

"Whose this?" She says looking down at Mizuku. Mizuku grabs my wrist tightly and hides behind me.

"This is Mizuku Mom, we need to talk." I say calmly. She looks from Mizuku to me, and in an instant I know she knows.

"Come on in." She says smiling. Akane goes in first, then I stare at the house. When did it become so unfamiliar? I pick up Mizuku and carry her in, more to support me then her.

We all sit in the living room, Akane beside mom, Shinogu sits on the couch, staring at Mizuku. I sit farthest from mom, worried she'll say something aloud.

"Where's dad?" Akane says breaking the silence.

"He's in Osaka." Mom sighs. "I was hoping he'd get the week off, but he didn't."

"Where's Hikaru?"

"He's out with friends. He's very popular in his class." Mom smiles. Mizuku pulls at my arm, obviously uncomfortable. I smile at her and put her in my lap.

"I'm glad, lets hope he isn't out all the time like some of us." I smile at Akane. She blushes.

"I wasn't out all the time! I mean you were the one always out with..." She stops quickly and covers her mouth.

"So how have you been Hatsumi? You don't visit often." Mom says obviously covering for Akane. I sigh and shake my head.

"I'm sorry mom, I've just had lots of shifts, and...stuff." I feel stupid as I answer, but I wasn't prepared to announce that I had left pregnant when I moved away.

I sigh and stand up. Mizuku stares up at me. "I think I need some air, I'll be back in a while."

Akane put a hand out to Mizuku, offering to hold her, but no my baby won't go with her. Mizu grabs my hand and follows me outside.

"Who was that old lady?" Mizuki asks as I shut the door. I almost fall over laughing.

"She's my mama."

Mizuki looks as if she has to think about this, and I let her. I let my feet guide us to the stairs, and we go to a familiar spot. I sit down and let out a large sigh. Mizuku sits in my lap and smiles at me.

"Auntie Akane says she'll take me to buy some new stuff today."

"Ya, won't that be fun. We'll find you some new shoes, and maybe we'll buy you a new toy or two."

She claps her hands and grins wide. I laugh and stand up. "We better head back, Akane will be worried if we're gone too long."

"Mr. Tachibana, please I want to speak to you about your shop!" A woman's voice calls. I look up to see a handsome familiar face, and a woman behind him.

"We're not selling it." He orders at her. She stops immediately. My heart pounds, and I pick up Mizuku and start walking down the stairs, but I hear him calling my name.

I lose him in a crowd of housewives. They all call out about us being rude but I don't care. I have to get away from him. I manage to get in the elevator just as the doors close, and I fall onto my knees exhausted.

"Mama, is that a bad man chasing us?"

"No, just someone who I don't want to talk to." I whisper. Tears are forming in my eyes, and I can't help but sob.

"Don't cry, pwease don't." She says her own eyes forming tears as well. I wipe away my tears and plaster a smile on my face.

"I'm not crying, I'm just confused." I sigh. "Let's go get Auntie Akane. We should get going."

The doors open, and I stand up and wipe away my tears. Mizuku grabs my arm and follows me to the door. I grab the knob, ready to turn it, when in an instant I'm turned around.

"Hatsu, you ready?" Shinogu and Akane smile at me. I breath a sigh of relief.

"Sure, where's mom?"

"Hikaru called and she went to get him. He's in trouble. He wasn't with friends, he was with his girlfriend, and she took his wallet and left him. Now he's stranded." Shinogu sighs.

"Oh, poor guy. Um let's go shopping." I say instantly. I feel so jumpy just standing here. Akane nods.

"You wanna come with us Shinogu?"

"Sure." He smiles. My heart is pounding, because as we are getting in the elevator, I see him stare at her. Mizuku smiles up at him and puts her hand up to shake his.

"Hi, my name's Mizuku, what's your name?" Akane giggles and we watch the two.

"I'm Shinogu." He smiles down at her. Suddenly the elevator stops, and Mizuku puts her arms up at me.

"Carry me." She begs. I start to move my purse so I can hold her, but Shinogu picks her up instead. I smile as she thanks him, and we walk down the sidewalk together.

"Oh I left my cell phone at Mom's!" I frown biting my lip. "I'll go grab it, you three wait for me."

Akane and Shinogu nod, and Mizuku is too interested in talking to Shinogu. I run to the elevator, and just make it before the doors shut.

"That was close." I sigh. I stare down at myself. A baggy hooded sweatshirt, a pair of jeans. When we went shopping I would buy myself some new clothes. The doors open and I walk in. I grab my cell.

"I hope mom doesn't call and ask about Mizu, I've got too much in my head already." I sigh. I lock the door as I leave, and end up tripping over someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry, it was my fault!" I blush. I pick up the papers they were holding and hand them to him. I look up and meet eyes with the one and only Ryoki Tachibana.

* * *

**A/N Oh my! What a cut off lol you guys are on the edge of your chair right lol**


	3. What will I do?

We stand here, lost in each other. I don't know what I expect to do, maybe I should run. I could probably get in the elevator before he could, then shut the door.

He suddenly reaches over and pinches my cheek. I fall backwards in shock.

"Oww that hurt." I say rubbing it. He looks down at me, then helps me up.

"Its really you." He whispers. I move his hands from my waist, and turn to face him. He touches my cheek gently, and I feel myself blushing. _Damn._

"Where have you been? No one would tell me." He could go on and on with questions, but I don't know what to say, what to do. Its like being frozen, and I can't help but cry.

"What's wrong? If my mom said anything to you..."

"No, no it's not that, I...I don't...I can't.." I say crying harder and harder. "I don't want..."

I hear the elevator doors open, and Shinogu walks over to us. He sees my tears and starts yelling at Ryoki as if he has made me cry on purpose.

"You idiot! Baka, get away from her!" He screams.

"No don't Shinogu, please let's just go." I pull Shinogu's arms but he doesn't go. I turn and get in the elevator, then as it goes down I think of what to do.

_I can't move again. No no I won't._

_He only saw me, he didn't get my number, or my address. I just have to be careful when I visit mom._

_That's it, he doesn't know anything. I'll just forget this happened_.

As the doors open, Akane and Mizuku are standing there waiting.

"What happened Hatsumi? Your crying." Akane says shocked. "Where's Shingou?"

I step out and pick up Mizuku. "We have to go. Now."

She examines my eyes, and nods. We go to the train station, and board a train. I will really owe Shinogu when I see him.

"He was there Akane, and he saw me." I whisper to her weakly. "Oh I just stood there, and I couldn't move."

Mizuku stares up at me, just as Ryoki had. His eyes. I take a deep breath and stare at Akane.

"What did you do?" She asks.

"I couldn't do anything, I just stood there, then Shinogu came and saw me crying and jumped on Ryoki, I ran to the elevator." I think back. I'm such a coward.

"Its alright." That's all she says more about it really. _She knows I am a coward._ I wipe my eyes one more time, and laugh.

"Come on, we have shopping to do don't we?"

After a long shopping trip, Akane takes us home. Mizuku is asleep in my arms. I lay her down in her bed, then come into the living room.

"He loves you Hatsumi." Akane says staring at the picture on my table. "He's been looking for you so long."

"What would you have done Akane? Would you have told him, 'Ya I'm preggo, so you should quit being successful and all your studying was useless. You'll just have to marry me and we'll live in a crappy apartment.' Forget it." I was never this upset before, I'm filled with such shock and confusion.

"He deserves to know and you know it! The guy has a successful job, he's got more money then his father invested in that shop! Face it, your just scared for nothing."

I sigh, and rub the back of my head in thought. "What should I do?"

"You should talk to him, tell him, do something." She stands up and looks at her watch. "I have to meet Subaru at their shop. You want to come?"

I shake my head no. She nods and sighs. "I'll call you."

I watch as she leaves, then collapse on my couch. The picture stares at me, and I realize how little he's changed.

* * *

Its later in the evening. Mizuku is awake, playing with a Inuyasha doll of Kikyo, a present from Subaru. I smile as she sorts through our shopping bags with me.

"How's this look?" I say pulling out a shirt I bought her. It's green and blue striped, with a smiley face on the front.

"I wanna wear it!" She says smiling at it. "Can I put it on?"

"No, not tonight." I say folding it. "Tomorrow we're going somewhere."

"What did you get?" She asks looking through my stuff. She pulls out a black spaghetti strap top, then a black knee length skirt.

"Akane bought it for me. I'd look silly in it." I sigh standing up. I fill my cup with soda, and she looks up at me.

"You'll look pretty Mama. You always do." She smiles. I laugh and pick her up.

"You're too sweet sometimes Mizu, I bought you another present." I say with a sneaky grin.

"What? What? What?" She says her eyes widening. I hand her a bag, and she opens it. Inside she finds a dvd with Sailor Moon on the front. She jumps around excited, and I let her put it in and watch it.

While she sits quietly watching, I stare at the clothes Akane bought me. I know where I will wear them. I know where we'll go tomorrow.

Tomorrow, we're going to Subaru's anime store. _Tomorrow, I will see Ryoki._

* * *

**A/N Man I'm evil lol more cliffhangers! LoL**


	4. Don't let go of me Ryoki

I stare up at the stars on our balcony once Mizuku is asleep again. _I have doubts, nothing but doubts._

I look down, then into the apartment. I can hear his voice in my head, what he would say if he looked at it.

"Goddamn matchbox." I mutter with a smile. That's what he would call it. Then he'd take me to his house, and I'd be amazed. _He always amazed me._

* * *

I pull Mizuku's shirt over her head. She hates me to dress her, but I'm in a hurry. My heart is racing, and I can't help but shake as I brush her hair.

"Mama, where are we going?" She says calmly. I wish I could have some of her calmness.

"To Subaru's work. I have things to do, so you'll stay the night at Akane's house." I promise. Ya, I'll have Akane take her when I see him. _It'll be easier to talk to him._

"Mama, Kikyo says she wants to go." She says holding up her doll to me. I smile and hand her my old school bag.

"Here, you take Kikyo, and this skirt, and this shirt." I hand her the clothes and she puts everything in neatly.

"Mama, can I bring my new movie? Auntie Akane likes Sailor Moon."

"You take everything you want Mizu." I laugh. She starts looking through her doll house, and I go into the bathroom and change into the clothes Akane bought me the day before.

I look up at the mirror. A gasp escapes my lips, and I almost fall over. _That's **me**._

I look back down at the skirt, and top, and am amazed how well I've grown into them. _Yes I'm vain, but four years of being concerned over being fat, then finding out your not, is a big shocker._

"Mama, where are you?" Mizu's voice calls out. I turn and she stands before me, the bag full to the point that the clasp won't stay shut.

"I got all my stuff." She says grinning up at me. I put her brush into the bag, and we leave the apartment, and once again I hear his voice in my head.

"Its really you."

* * *

As I follow the directions I got from Akane, I can't help but feel nervous. Mizuku's grasp on my wrist isn't helping either. She's holding tight, obviously frightened of the crowd around us.

"Hatsumi! Over here!" Akane calls out from a large store. My eyes widen.

The building is two stories high! Anime characters are painted on the white walls, and a crowd is forming around it. Mizuku clings to me, whimpering from the crowd. I pick her up and run to where Akane is standing, and she leads us into the store.

"It's so crowded." I moan as we go into an empty room. She sits in a computer chair and laughs.

"Its like that everyday. Ryoki and Subaru put together make quite a team. Sometimes Subaru has me go outside in a cosplay costume. Oh that reminds me, I got Mizuku a Kagome costume." She pulls out a bag from behind some papers and I let Mizuku go play.

While Mizuku is delighted by Akane, I watch through the one-way window at the customers. Everyone is so happy, and then I see him.

Ryoki is standing by Subaru, both of them talking to a couple teenagers in cosplay. They teens nod, and go opposite directions in the store. Then Subaru and Ryoki talk.

_Thump, thump, thump_.

My heart is pounding, and even though I know he can't see me its as if he can feel me here.

"Hey look its Ryoki and Subaru!" Akane says from behind me. _Lord help me now_.

"Ryoki?" Mizuku's confused voice fills my head.

Akane puts a hand on my shoulder, as if to calm me down. I take a deep breath, but its as if the air is water, and I'm drowning. _Drowning in so much self-doubt..._

"Come on Mizu, let's go get some ice cream, then we'll stop by my apartment. After that we'll go do whatever you want to do." Akane says in a kind voice.

I don't move. I keep my eyes on Ryoki. Once Akane and Mizu are gone I sit down in the computer chair and wait patiently.

_I feel so stupid._

_Even though I've grown up, I'm still that stupid girl that he dragged around._

_I'm still Ryoki Tachibana's._

"Hey I thought you said Akane was working today?" Ryoki's voice fills my head, and I listen as Subaru says something.

The door is opening. _Please God,_

"Hatsumi?" Subaru says shocked. _Promise me God,_

"Hatsumi!" I feel Ryoki drawing nearer. _God, say I made the right decision._

He turns the chair on its wheels, so I am facing him. Every bit of me wants to jump into his arms. He beats me to it.

Before I know what's happening, Ryoki has picked me up completely from the chair. His arms are so tight around me.

"Ryoki, please stop your hugging too tight!" I say weakly.

_No Ryoki, don't let go. Please, I don't want to be alone anymore._

"I can't. Damn it I've waited too long." He says softly. My heart is pounding so fast I can't think.

Subaru shuts the door behind him as he leaves, and then Ryoki looks into my eyes.

"Where have you been? Why'd you leave? Don't runaway this time, I'll run after you if you do."

I smile, a true smile after so long. I wrap my arms around his neck, and laugh.

"I'm still here, I just got an apartment, and I wouldn't runaway for anything."

_Never Ryoki, never ever will I leave you again._

* * *

A/N Thank you everyone for your reviews. You guys rock so hard! This isn't the end, I plan on having lots more, but sadly I still end with sort of cliffhangers. This is one too because

hint hint Ryoki'll end up walking away from her upset next chapter hahhahahahhahahaha!


	5. SMACK!

**W**e are sitting on the roof of Subaru and Ryoki's Anime store. Sitting on the bare cement, he has his arm around me, holding me as if I will fly away from him if he doesn't.

"Where do you live?" He whispers into my ear. Shivers run down my back.

"I'll write down my address for you later." _I would now, but the sunset is so beautiful, and just being here, is so amazingly perfect..._

"You going to tell me why the hell you left?"

"It's because...when I left I found something out." _Ya, what the hell am I saying? I found someone out. I found out Mizuku was going to be born, and my life would change forever._

"What?" He demands. I look into his eyes, and I can't form the words. _What if he **denies** her? What if he **hates** her? I would be broken if he did._

Subaru's voice calls out from behind us. "Ryoki, sorry to interrupt, but your mom's at the door demanding to see you."

Ryoki's eyes don't leave mine. "Tell her I'm busy right now, and if she won't leave call security."

"Isn't that kind of harsh?" I don't know why, but I wouldn't deny my own mother. _But then my mother's not a Tachibana._

"No, last time I slammed the door in her face." He says shrugging. "She'll call my phone tonight begging to talk with me. Its getting pathetic."

I stare at him, my same Ryoki. _My Ryoki..._

"I think," He says softly, "You're trying to keep us from talking about you. Now what.."

"Let's go to my house and talk." I say softly. He helps me onto my feet, and I can't help but stare at him as he leads me out back.

Ryoki tells me to stay, and I wait patiently as he disappears into the back door. He returns on a red motorcycle, and hands me a helmet.

"Tell me your address." He says as I climb on behind him. I tell him calmly, and he revs the engine a few times then we go.

* * *

We walk into my apartment. I stare at the mess I left in my rush to the store. I open my mouth to apologize, but he speaks first.

"Goddamn matchbox." He says looking around. I give a small smile.

"It's not that small." I say putting down my purse, suddenly my phone rings. Ryoki picks it up, and puts it to his ear. All these years, and he still has no regard for people's things.

"Who the hell is Mizuku?" He says into the phone obviously confused. I pull the phone from him and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

_"You have him in your apartment! No wonder you had Mizu stay at my house."_ Akane snickers on the line.

"It's not like that. Put her on the phone." I say giggling. Ryoki is staring at me like I'm stupid. I probably am...

_"Hi Mama! Guess what, I'm dressed like Kagome!"_ Mizuku yells into the phone.

"That's nice, don't stay up late alright. I'll pick you up tomorrow. I have to go. Night."

I look up, and Ryoki is on the couch, staring at the picture. _Our picture_.

I sit down beside him, and put my head on his shoulder. He suddenly puts his arms around me and pulls me to him, kissing me.

_How long had it been since I've felt this?_

We continue this way for a while, lost in each other, when he sits up and mutters something about protection.

_Too late for that Tachibana._

* * *

I wake up on the couch, and look next to me at Ryoki. His arm is wrapped around me, and I can't help but giggle as I see my top and my skirt on the ceiling fan.

"Hatsu?" He whispers. I look at him and nod.

"Ya, I'm right here." I whisper pushing some hair out of his eyes. He sits up and stares at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." He says stretching. I stand up and pull my clothes from the fan. I go into the bedroom, and throw on a t-shirt and some jeans. I feel so happy, and energized. I want to scream out that I love Ryoki Tachibana, but I manage to hold back.

"Who the hell is that?" I hear Ryoki call out from the living room. I go to him and find him staring at a picture of Mizuku.

"My...um...our..." I don't think he can hear me, I can't speak right. He gives me a '_give-me-a-damn-answer'_ look.

"Daughter." I say louder then I wanted to. His eyes widen, and he throws on his shirt. I can tell he's confused, angry. But at least he knows...I mean I'm sure he heard me say our...

**SMACK!** I feel his hand slam against my skin, and my skin burns. I collapse onto my knees and I watch as he pulls on his jeans and storms out of my apartment.

"She's our daughter Ryoki." I say to the empty apartment. Tears spring from my eyes and I pull my knees to my chin and cry.

* * *

"Hatsumi! You alone in there?" Akane's cheery voice calls from outside the door. I wipe away my tears and stand up weakly. Akane opens the door, and stares at me wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" Her smile turns into a sad look. Mizuku walks in behind her, and I turn away from them.

"Mizuku baby, can you please go into your room a while? I have to talk to Auntie Akane." I manage. I hear her patter into our room, then my sister puts a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong? Did he...did he hurt you? Is he mad about Mizu?"

I shake my head. "I...oh Akane, it was just that he...I told him I had a daughter and I don't think he heard me say it was ours...he thinks I'm a slut and he.."

Akane puts a hand softly on my cheek. "He hit you."

"It's okay I just...he'll never talk to me again. I don't know what I'll..do..." I wipe away more tears.

"I'll go talk with Subaru and find out where Ryoki went alright. You just...keep things together and talk with Mizuku." I watch as she picks up her purse she had dropped, and leaves.

* * *

A/N: Not my best LoL. I love this story. You guys review so often thanks a bunch. Oh newest hint.

**Mizuku meets Ryoki, and it's not as Hatsumi expected...**

* * *

Oh my gosh that was horrible lol. Not my best work. Thanks for all your reviews, I'm really feeling the love.

**Shadow elf sofi**: thanks a bunch, I'm glad you think it's cute.

**Lilithrose**: I like the plot too. He really loves her. Thanks.

**AoiTsuki**: Don't hate me, I updated :) I know its evil lol

**Kandyce**: No thank you. I really love all of my fans

**sacredtearsofanime**: oh its not that perfect :) LoL I"m so vain, I really do think it is.

**Sam:** I know I love the hotgimmick section.

**Sana ChiChi**: I live on these fics LoL

**Miko No Yumi**: You guessed right about the walk away thing. Good job!

**krista**: if it keeps you on your feet you better sit down LoL I'm so lame.

**Hollywood1390**: Updated :)

**NJ Devils**: I'll keep it up as long as you guys review.

Momo-Sama: I know I love Sailor moon soo much, if I had a kid she'd be raised on it.

The blackestfaery: thanks I love your hg fic, you better update soon too:)

Ryokiz Chick: I know its updated LoL

/u/789094/


	6. Great now she's his clone

**I **stare at the contents of our fridge. We're out of almost everything, and I know its my fault. _I'm so stupid! It's been 2 days, and I still can't get over what he did. My cheek still hurts..._

"Mama! Wanna see my Sailor Saturn clothes I got!" Mizuku says pulling at my shirt. I look down at her, and smile.

"Later Mizu baby, we're going out though. I need to go shopping, and a lot of other stuff.." I sigh. _I've been depressed two days, and my house is falling apart!_

"Mama, why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad." I lie. _I am sad. I'm angry. God knows how I feel._

"Are you sad cause of Ryoki? Akane says you got a crush on him." She stares up at me with a small smile. "I had a crush on a boy at preschool once! He could blow a bubble through his two front teeth!"

I laugh and pick her up. "I do have a crush on him, but I don't think he can blow a bubble through his front teeth."

"Do you like him a lot Mama?"

I feel a tear forming in my eyes, but I push it away. "Ya Mizu, I like him a whole lot."

* * *

We ride the elevator up to our apartment. It's late, but it took a while to manage to get myself to leave. Mizuku is holding our milk, I'm holding the rest of our groceries. Ryoki's face flashes in my mind, and I want to call out his name**...I want him to love me...**

"Mama our door's open!" Mizuku says as she runs out of the elevator. I run after her and stare at our open door.

"Mizu get behind me right now!" I call out. She stops instantly and I stand in front of her. What if it's a burglar? What if they're still there?

I take a step inside. Everything looks in tact, but then what do I have to steal?

"If you're in here, show yourself!" I say calmly. Mizu clings to my leg, obviously worried.

"Hey don't shoot." I look at the couch and see him. His blonde hair is ruffled around him, and his glasses are on the table. _Ryoki.._

"I won't if you promise not to slap me again." I whisper softly.

"I won't. Is she...mine?" He stares at Mizuku, then up at me. _Don't ask what you already know Ryo..._

"Who's that?" Mizu whispers. I smile and pick her up.

"That is Ryoki Tachibana, he's your father." I say gently. She looks at him a moment, and then walks closer to him.

"Hi." She says softly. He looks at her a while, obviously shocked. _Of course he won't show it, he's a Tachibana._

"Hi." He says back. He puts his glasses on, and sits up. "So what's your name?"

"Mizuku Tachibana." She grins. I sit down on the chair, and watch them.

I watch as Mizu climbs onto the couch. She looks at him, studying him. "So you're my dad?"

Ryoki looks at me, and I nod weakly. He looks back to her. "Ya."

An eternity of silence fills us. The apartment is frozen, and I feel as if I've been standing there for a long time.

_Does he hate her?_

_Does he not want her?_

_What do I do if he doesn't?_

Suddenly Mizuku jumps from her spot onto Ryoki. She hugs him tightly, and I fall back in shock.

"Look Mama, I have a dad." She grins at me. I put a hand to my mouth and laugh so hard I feel like I'll get sick. _How long had it been since I'd done that?_

* * *

We go to Ryoki's apartment for dinner. Mizuku can't shake off her excitement at her discovery of a father. She insisted the whole trip to the apartment to sit beside him.

A maid comes in, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. _Man she's pretty..._

"Master Tachibana, shall I make something special for your guests?" She says looking at me evilly. _I don't like her being here..._

"Yes Takae-san, thank you." He gives her a smile then she leaves. Mizuku doesn't notice though, she sits talking to Ryo about Sailor Moon.

My phone rings, and I look down at it. _Shinogu..._

I should answer, but I won't. _Shinogu and I...are on bad grounds.._

I look up and see Ryoki staring at me. I smile and my cheeks burn red. _Why does he make me feel like this?_

"Who was that?" He says suspiciously. Mizu looks at me confused.

"Oh it's just a friend from work, she's making sure I'm relaxing on my week off." _I lied to Ryoki Tachibana...oh **shit**.._

"Ah..." He opens his mouth to say something else, but Mizuku jumps on him.

"Daddy, how come your house is so big? Our's is sooooo small! Look Mama I bet apartment could fit in his fifty zillion times!" She says loudly.

"If you want, maybe you and Hatsu should move in." He tells her. My cheeks burn red, and I can't help but think back...

* * *

_"Move in with me Hatsu." Ryoki says, eagerly. I shook my head._

_"My mother would go ballistic, so would your's!"_

_"Please Hatsu," He says getting closer to me. I smile._

_"Alright...oh no it's late, I promised Mom I'd..." Ryoki cut me off by kissing me..._

* * *

"Hatsumi!" Ryoki says loudly. I snap from my daydream to look at him.

"Sorry, I was spacing out. What did you say?"

"I said it'd be easier if you two moved in." He waits till Mizuku goes a few steps away before adding, "you don't have to live in a rat hole."

"I guess it would...let me think about it." I bite my lip. Why am I hesitating? I have a good thing if I stay here. _Something I could...depend on..._

"You wanna go sit on the balcony?" He whispers into my ear. I look beside me, where he moved, and nod. He takes my hand and go sit outside the balcony.

"Ryoki, are you serious about letting us move in?" I say softly. He rolls his eyes.

"I've been planning to have you move in for years. Chris' sake Hatsumi, you think I was just lying?"

"I'm sorry, it's just been a long week." I yawn. He puts an arm around me, and I look up_ into his eyes..._

"Master Tachibana, dinner is served." We both turn and see Takae, obviously ticked off I was here, staring at us.

"That will be all we require Takae-san, you can leave early tonight." Ryoki says standing up.

"But Sir, I still haven't done the dishe..." Takae begins but Mizuku frowns at her.

"You should go, cause my daddy said so!" She says bossily. _Great, a few hours with him, and she's already his clone..._

Takae gives Mizuku a dirty look, but leaves. I follow Ryoki to the table, and we sit and eat.

"Mama, can we please please please live with daddy?" She begs. I smile at her, and sigh.

"I guess it would be easier..." Mizuku starts jumping up and down and grinning away. Ryoki has a huge smile on his face too, and I can't help but copy them.

"It'll take a while for us to get our stuff here.." But yet again I'm cut off.

"I'll send a moving company tomorrow afternoon." Ryoki says calmly. Mizuku notices her dad's calmed down, so she sits back in her seat and tries to copy his movements.

I smile and finish my dinner. _This is so perfect..._

* * *

"Mizuku, we should go home." I say checking my watch. We had been watching tv with Ryoki, when I noticed the clock. It's eleven.

"She's asleep." Ryoki says looking between us. She is, her hair ruffled, and she's sucking her first two fingers just like I did when I was little. I smile and stand up.

"Is it okay if she stays the night?" I say yawning. "I would, but I have to call Rina, and clean up."

Ryoki frowns at the fact I'm not staying, but I kiss him softly. "I'll be back in the morning, alright."

He grins and looks at me sneakily. "Alright, but promise you and Mizuku will help at the store tomorrow."

"Okay." I grin.

* * *

I pull out the key for my apartment, but the door opens at my touch. "Ryoki?" I whisper to the darkness.

"Hatsumeeee? I found your address, but I didn't think it was you..." I see a figure on the ground.

"Um, hi, do I know you?" Who is it? He sounds drunk.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna.." He stoops over and throws up.

* * *

A/N Well that was a nice chapter. Who could it be?

Hint for next chap: **Hatsumi dressed as Kagome and Ryoki dressed as Inuyasha...**

* * *

**HARU is my LOVELY:** Thanks a lot. Ya he didn't think it was hers, typical Ryoki.

**Darkladyxion959:** LoL Yep I left you there. Things are straightened

**bobthebrick04:**I updated soon LoL

**sesshylover:** thank you soooo much. Don't die I've updated LoL.

**Lunchie:** I'm glad you like it, and it is pretty good writing...lol I"m so vain.

**Momo-Sama:** Ya very surprising.. LoL typical Ryoki.

**The blakestfaery:** Don't worry, you'll get your disney ending...probably...update soon gurl!

**CrAzYbOuTaNiMe:** Okay I continued.

**CMK:** lol I love cliffies.

**Tab-cat:** I know it can be sad.

**Mary:** Okay Okay OKAY

**jenna:**updated.


	7. Azusasan

**"Ugh**, hold on I'll get a towel or something." I say disappearing into the bathroom. _My stomach is rolling, ugh I hope I don't throw up too._

I come back out with a few towels, and the moonlight reveals who is sitting on my floor clutching his gut.

"Azusa-san, what're you doing here?" I say dropping the towels. He picks one up and covers the mess on the carpet with it. He staggers to his feet, and I help him stand still.

"I..I didn't have a place to..ta go." He leans back and I wrap my arms around him to help him remain up.

"Okay, where's your dad?"

"He..he kicked...he don't wan' me." I maneuver him to the couch and sit beside him.

"You're completely wasted." I sigh. I begin to stand up but he grabs my wrist.

"No, don' go please. Come on Hat..hatsu...hatsu. Don' leave me alone." He begs like a child. I look down at him and sit down again.

"You have someone we can call?" I say slowly. He looks at me strangely. _Poor guy, wonder what's got him this drunk? Maybe he..._

Azusa leans over me, and touches my cheek. "You look...prettier then I 'member."

"Maybe I should get you some coffee or something to help you sober up..." I offer. He doesn't seem to hear me though.

"Real pretty, and hot..." His eyes gaze over me, and I jump onto my feet.

"Or we could call Ryoki and I'll have him take you somewhere." I look around for my phone. _Oh I'd kill for it right now. I just have to keep him distracted.._

"Ryo? You still..seeing him?" He leans back and I can't help but sigh with relief. He was scaring me bad..

"Yes, we have a child, her name is Mizuku. I'm moving in with him tomorrow." I see my phone on the counter, and ignore it. _He's okay now, just confused._

"Oh, I bet he's still bossy as ever." He yawns. I giggle and nod. Yes, this will work out, he'll fall asleep, I'll go sleep in my bed, and have someone come get him and take him home. No worries, maybe Ryoki and I will laugh about this someday. _Me worried he'll jump me or something..._

* * *

I'm in my bathroom, changing into some faded full metal alchemist pajama bottoms. I throw on a baggy gray shirt, and sigh.

"Why my house?" I mumble. Why? _He could just walk down the street and hundreds of girls would flock to his needs._

I turn off the light and follow the wall to my room. I almost kill myself over one of Mizu's toys, but make it to the bunk bed. I lay down, and pull the comforter over me.

"What a week, I'll need therapy at this rate." I sigh again. _I'm starting to be like my mom sighing all the time_. I close my eyes, but feel a hand on my arm.

"You're taking all the blanket." My eyes widen and I turn around to see Azusa, half asleep.

"You should be asleep on the couch! This isn't a good idea." I try to assert. "I mean you shouldn't be sleeping with me..oh that didn't sound right...um let me put it in another sense.."

I look down and see his eyes fill with tears. _Oh no I've made him cry!_

"I never had a chance with you huh." He wipes his eyes. "No damn chance at all."

"No, no listen Azusa-san don't cry..." I say sitting back down.

"What's with the san now?" He scoffs.

"I'm sorry, but it's been a real long time since I've seen you and all." He pulls me close to him, and I almost scream.

"Then let me hold you a while 'kay?" He says softly. I feel his arms around my waist, and his chin is rested on my shoulder. I try to relax a bit, but my heart is exploding!

"Azu, this is a bit close." I say slowly. I can hear his breathing slow down though and I sigh. He's falling asleep.

* * *

I open my eyes. What am I doing? I look around, and turn to see Azusa, with his shirt off.

"EEEEEKKKK!" I scream jumping up. He rubs his eyes and looks at me.

"Morning to you too." He yawns. I pull the blanket around me tightly.

"Wha...why...wha..." I can't make the words come out. I have too many questions. _Where is my shirt! Where are my...pants? What's going on here?_

"Oh your phone rang last night, it said Ryoki on the caller id so I didn't answer." He says sitting up. I stand up, with the blanket around me, and go into my closet and throw on a hooded sweatshirt and a knee-length skirt.

"I'm okay." I whisper to myself, but I'm so freaked out. I know we didn't...do that...but I do have a hickie on my shoulder. I cover it with makeup, and relax.

"Hatsumi, are you coming out?" He calls out. I open it, and am glad to see him with his shirt on again.

"I...I have to go to work." Technically I'm not lying. I_ promised Ryo I'd work in the store with him_.

"Alright, you want me to wait for you?" He says stretching out on my bed.

"NO! I want you to get out! What if someone saw you? Oh no did someone see you?" I wonder about the woman across the hall, she'd tell everyone I had mysterious men coming into my apartment, but then I am moving out...

"No one saw me, and I'll go. But, look in your phone later kay?" He leaves, and I pick up my phone instantly.

The background picture is Azusa with a grin. I instantly change it to Sailor Moon, which Mizuku put on it, and put it away.

* * *

I'm standing in front of Ryoki's store, with my bag. Where is he?

"Mommy!" I turn and see Mizuku and Ryoki. I smile and let Mizuku grab my hand.

"Guess what! Daddy has a surprise and I'm not supposed to tell." She smiles and I can't help but laugh.

Ryoki gives me a grin, and we go into Ryoki's office. I sit down and relax.

"What's the big surprise Ryo?" I smile. He hands me a bag, and nods to the bathroom. I roll my eyes and go in and open the bag.

"There is no way I'm wearing this!" I say wide eyed. I recognize the clothes of course, the school girl sailor top, the short green skirt. Kagome off of Inuyasha's costume.

"You have to, you said you would." Ryoki calls from the other side of the door. I roll my eyes.

"I said I'd help out at your store, I never said I'd wear this!"

"Please Mama, I'm dressed like Rin!" Mizu begs. I sigh and reluctantly change into the clothes.

I come out slowly, blushing mostly. _These clothes remind me of a Christmas dress Akane bought me once..._

"Mama!" I look down at Mizu, whose wearing a yellow checkered dress like Rin from Inuyasha. How cute!

"Daddy come look at Mama she looks pretty." Mizu waves to Ryoki. I look at him, his glasses gone, a long haired white wig, and inuyasha clothing. **(A/N if you haven't seen Inuyasha, look him up off google and look at his pic)**

His eyes are wide when he looks at me, and I feel shivers run down my back. I must look ugly in this short skirt, and my boobs are too tiny for this top...

"Damn." He says. I blush, and Mizuku looks up at him.

"Don' cuss! Mama says cussin' is very rude." She orders. I almost fall over in shock. It is a funny picture though, a little girl telling Ryoki Tachibana off. Very funny.

"I'm your dad I can cuss if I want." He grins. She sticks out her tongue at him and goes out of the office.

"I feel silly." I admit quietly. He puts a hand on my arm, and pulls me closer to him. I stare up into his eyes, and my face turns completely red.

"You look beautiful." He whispers as his lips hit mine. I feel a rush so familiar, but so long waited for I can't help but smile..

* * *

"Ewww look Uncle Subaru! Daddy's kissing Mama! Yuck!" We ignore Mizuku and continue, lost in such a wonderful feeling, such happiness, such...

"Yo Ryo, Hatsu, what's up?"

That did it, we separate and look up. Azusa stands before us, with Subaru beside him, and Mizuku staring up at him. He looks completely sober, his sunglasses hanging off the edge of his nose, his clothes clean.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ryoki frowns. Mizuku gasps at her father's word, but no one notices. We're too busy watching Ryoki and Azusa's stare off.

"Nothing, making sure Hatsu's at work. I mean we were busy last night weren't we Hatsumi?" Azusa grins. Everyone looks at me, and I can't help but want to throw up.

"You liar!" I manage. "You showed up at my apartment drunk and..." But Ryoki doesn't let me finish.

"Fuck of Azusa, get out of here now." He yells. "And don't go near Hatsu or I'll kick you're.."

"Go away!" Ryoki pauses and we look at Mizuku whose frowning up at Azusa. "Go away or my daddy will get mad and he'll beat you up good huh daddy!"

Azusa looks at her a moment, and ruffles her hair. "Cute kid, watch out though or those Tachibana genes'll kick in."

He walks out, and everyone looks at me again. Oh God...

"What was that about Hatsumi?" Ryoki says impatiently.

"He showed up at my apartment drunk, and wouldn't leave and so I let him..." Ryoki rolls his eyes.

"You should've called or something, Chris' sake you know what he tried to do to you back then, and he'll play it all over again." Ryoki looks up at Subaru, whose completely shocked.

"Let's go open store, come on Mizu." Ryoki sighs. Mizuku grabs her father's hand and they all walk out of the room. I sit down in the computer chair and close my eyes. _Why the hell is life this hard?_

* * *

**A/N Haha! No cliffies! Yay! Well, this is only the tip of the iceberg for our two, because next chapter...**

**Hint: Hatsumi's drinking away her problems, when a familiar boy takes her to his apartment for some fun...hint hint...**

Vampire Wiccan and Sam: Ya I love how she is his clone poor Hatsu :)

the blackestfaery: Azusa was right :) I love the family, and Takae has a part to play yet :) Hint.

**Everyone else who reviewed: I'd write more but I have to go now LoL my brother wants on the comp.**


	8. Party with Kari or Another mistake

**I **get up and go outside. Mizu is standing by her father, smiling at the customers coming in. I fix my hair a bit, and walk out. Ryoki gives me a look, then looks back at the group of people walking in.

"Cute costume." A girl comments as she walks by. She looks beautiful, with long blue-dyed hair,dark green eyes, dressed in a Sailor Scout costume. A tall boy is with her, his arm around her waist himself dressed in a tuxedo and a mask.

"Thanks." I smile. Mizuku turns and gawks at her. She runs up and smiles.

"Hi my name is Mizu! Can I have your autograph Neptune-chan?" She smiles big as she can. I giggle as the girl nods.

"Sure, hey "_Tuxedo Mask_" got a pen I can borrow?" She says pulling a piece of scrap paper out of her pocket. She scribbles the name _Sailor Neptune_ onto the paper and looks up at me.

"Cute kid too." She turns to walk away but Mizu grabs her arm.

"Wait Neptune-chan, I have a question I wanna ask."

"Sure, we got time."

"One question, can I be a Sailor Scout? Please please please?" She begs. The woman gives a smile to me.

"Well, being a Sailor Scout's hard work, but we tell ya what. I'm awful busy lately, so you can be Sailor Mini Neptune 'kay?"

Mizuku's eyes widen and she hugs the girl tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Mizuku then goes to tell Ryoki, and the woman takes a step closer to me. "My name is Kari Tachibana, I make cosplay costumes on the side. I'll make her a costume for you. She's awful cute an't she?"

I nod. "Ya, thanks for giving her your autograph she loves Sailor Moon. Wait your at Tachibana?" I almost fall over in shock.

"Ya, I'm Ryoki's cousin. How do you know him?" But Ryoki immediatly walks over. He looks at Kari a moment, then at me.

"She's my girlfriend." He says simply. Kari's eyes widen, and she looks at Mizuku.

"Then who's..." She looks at me and I blush.

"Mizuku Tachibana." I say swiftly. Mizuku looks up at us, and nods to Kari.

Ryoki and Kari exchange looks. "Does she know about this?" I know who she is. _She is Mrs. Tachibana, **evil** dictator of a woman.._

"No, and I don't care what she thinks." Ryoki frowns. "Hey wait a minute, father said that you and your parents were in Osaka for the week."

She blushes. "Oh come on Ryoki-sama, mom and dad trust me. I mean it's my fifteenth birthday and I should party!" The boy on her arm widens as she says her age, and he leaves muttering something about a bathroom.

_Fifteen? She's like Akane used to be! Look at her!_

"Fine, but don't mention Mizuku till I talk with father first." He doesn't say anything else, so she turns back to me.

"Well it was nice meeting you um..." She looks on my shirt where Ryoki had put my name-tag. "Hatsumi-san. I'll have Mizu's costume made soon. Bye Ryo!"

She goes into the store, and I roll my eyes. _There must be one in every family..._

* * *

After a long day, Ryoki, Mizu and I sit on the roof relaxing. Mizuku's falling asleep, and Ryo is talking on his cell phone. I pull at the skirt a bit, and wait til he finishes.

"Hatsumi, they moved your stuff to my apartment, you wanna go unpack?" He yawns closing the phone. I shake my head.

"I have to go visit Akane, she has a few of Mizuku's clothes over there, and I want to catch up on the week. I'll be..." I pause a moment and smile. "Home soon."

Ryoki stands up and wraps his arms around me and kisses me, a girl could get used to this.

"Bye," I say dreamily as I climb down the fire-escape to the ground.

* * *

I spend a few hours catching up with Akane, and she keeps me at her house a long time. By the time I get back on the train I know Ryoki will be mad.

"Oh well, he'll get over it." I yawn as I get off the train.I suddenly look around. _Where was Ryoki's apartment? Don't tell me I forgot!_

"Hey you lost girly?" I turn to see a guy grinning at me.

"No of course not..." He instantly seizes my wrist, but is punched and falls to the ground. I look up at my savior, wide-eyed.

"Freaks, you shouldn't be out here this late." Azusa grins. I feel an alarm going off in my head, but I thank him softly.

"No problem. Hey Hatsu, do me a favor."

"Um...alright." I sigh. _I'm so pathetic, but I guess I owe him now._

"Come get a drink with me, just a quick one."

"Oh but...I don't know.." _No why can't I say no? Oh I wish Ryoki was here!_

"Great, I know just the place." He takes my hand and I follow stupidly to an empty part of the town. Loud music pumps from inside, but he doesn't notice as we go in.

"I'll get us drinks, you sit here okay?" He smiles. I sit down calmly, and nod. Maybe just a drink, then I'll call Ryo, have him come get me...

Suddenly I hear a familiar voice from the stage. I look up to see Kari, looking completely wasted. She looks around a minute, and then stops at a waiter and grins.

"I wanna dedicate this to my main man Shinogu-sama, I know you don't love me Shinogu, but I really love you." I watch tears form in her eyes, but she wipes them away and starts singing.

_Poor Kari, she really must like Shinogu, but he's way older then her! What is she doing in this bar anyway? Underage much? Oh look at Shinogu, he's all embarassed._

"Here ya go." Azusa pulls me from my thoughts and sits beside me. He puts a neon blue drink in my hand, and I take a drink.

"She's in here again." He mutters looking at Kari.

"You know her?" I say looking up at him curiously.

"Ya, Kari Tachibana, comes in here almost everyday just to see him. Shinogu's still pretty upset over..." He looks at me a moment, and takes a drink. "You."

I sigh. "I just don't...can't..."

"Hey don't feel bad, he'll get over it, and hopefully Kari will still be here."

I listen to Kari again, and take a deep drink. _Maybe I'll stay a bit longer..._

* * *

"Hey Azusa, I feel kind of dizzy." I giggle. I almost collapse out of my seat.

"Hatsumi?" I look up to see Shinogu. Kari is on his arm, holding tightly.

"Hi Shinoguuu." I giggle as the words play off my tongue. Azusa pulls me up by my arms, and steadies me.

"She's wasted." Azusa sighs. "I'll take her back to Ryoki's place."

"She's staying with Ryoki?" He says shocked. I nod and try to stand.

"Ya cause...Ryo saiiid I cooould move innn his...apartmennt.." I giggle again. Shinogu looks at me sadly, but Kari winks at me sneakily. _What's she up to? Oh I'm dizzy._

"Hey Azusa-kun, you know a place I could stay? I told my parents I was staying at my aunt's but I lied. Maybe there's a guy still drunk enough to let me stay the night.." She says thoughtfully.

"Let's see...make sure nobody finds out you're underage if you do. That guy over at that table looks pretty out of it." He points to a greasy looking guy sitting alone. **_EWWWWW!_**

"Wait Kari, you can sleep on our couch." Shinogu says taking her hand. She shakes her head.

"Nu-uh, cause you said you don't like me remember? No I'll be fine..." I see her face turn green, probably not part of the plan, and she pukes and starts crying.

"I'm sorry Shinogu." She says swiftly standing up and leaning on the table. "I didn' mean to, oh damn!" I watch as she collapses in tears. Ugh I'm gonna puke too...

"Come on Kari, let's get you out of here." Shinogu puts his jacket on her and pulls her outside, and I smile.

**_One boy down, one more to go...ugh here it comes...blech_**

* * *

"Where are we goin'?" I say giggly as Azusa opens a door in front of me. I look into the medium apartment.

"No way I'm taking you back to Ryo drunk." He says putting his arms around my waist to keep me on my feet. I_'m so...out of it..._

"Thank youuuu Azu.." I yawn and put my arms around his neck.

"Hatsu...let me kiss you." He says softly into my ear. I look up at him and our lips meet...

* * *

"Mommy's bad!" Mizuku screams at me. The world around me is black, what's going on?

"Mizu baby come here, where are you?" I say stretching my arms out to feel her, but I feel nothing.

"Mama go home now!"

I sit up covered in sweat. Where am I? I look around, then notice Azusa next to me.._oh no what have I done?_

"Oh no! No No No!" I say sitting up. I throw on my clothes, and look back at him.

"Oh no what did I do? Oh no oh no!" I say shaking. I don't know how, but my feet lead me out the door, onto the train, and to Akane's.

* * *

I fish out my key, and open her door. I hear the sound of her talking in her sleep as she usually does, and go lay on her couch.

_I'm fine, I'll just say that I was sleeping here...oh how could I? I don't remember what happened...wait I was...drunk and Kari was there and Shinogu and..._

My phone rings and I pull it out of my purse. Before I have it to my ear, I hear Ryoki's voice.

_"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I'VE BEEN ALL OVER!"_ He screams. I feel tears forming in my eyes.

"I fell asleep at Akane's, I'll be over in a second..." I begin but he interrupt.

_"We'll be there stay there."_ He orders. I hear him close his phone, so I close mine. Akane walks in, yawning.

"I thought you went home." She yawns fluffing her hair.

"I turned around cause I got lost, and fell asleep." I lie. My heart is pounding!

"Oh, that's okay. I'm going to go see Subaru, you'll be okay here right?"

"Ya, Ryo's coming to get me." I smile. She nods and leaves.

* * *

Ryoki opens the door about four minutes later, with Mizuku looking sleepy behind him.

"Mama, do you like my clothes? I dressed by myself!" She grins. I stare at her neon green Sailor Moon shirt, and her red plaid skirt. _Oh boy..._

"Good job." I say standing up. Ryoki stares at me, and I wonder if he knows...oh please god no.

"We'll stop by the apartment and let you change." He yawns. I can see the bags under his eyes. _He must have stayed up waiting for me..._

* * *

Happily, Ryoki let's me shower. I clean up completely, hoping to wash away the feeling of dirtiness Azusa gave me. As I go into, get this, me and Ryoki's bedroom, I notice Takae standing by the window holding our picture...oh no..

"What're you doing?" I say tightening Ryoki's bathrobe around me. She looks at me a moment, and smiles.

"So it's true then, the famous Ryoki Tachibana did have a child. I'm surprised, I figured you were a fan or something with a kid. Don't think he's your's though. A kid don't mean anything."

I watch in horror as she throws the picture out of the window. I hear the crash, and my eyes fill with tears.

"Oh don't cry, it's pitiful. Ryoki is mine, and you can't have him. You stay here as long as you want, but wait till he gets sick of you. Oh and don't mention our conversation, or I'll tell the papers the famous Ryoki Tachibana, who trust me is famous around these parts, has a child with a worthless little wench." She grins walking by me.

* * *

**A/N: Yay that was fabulous! I'm so proud I did this in only 3 hours LoL. **

**_Okay for everyone's information, Kari is me, yes I wanted to have a character like me, and she's fifteen. I like having Shinogu with someone, or I'd be sad. She'll be important in the next few chapters. :)_**

* * *

**Well here's your next chapter hint...**

_"Touch her again, and see if you live that long." Ryoki snarls at..._

* * *

**Reviews!**

_A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, I've decided to award a, reviewer for each chapter if you will, and you'll be recognized here in my credits :) Just keep reviewing and you may win! Remember, I like long and happy reviews!_

**Ryokilover:** I know, Azusa sure causes problems for them. Mizuku is so kawaii to write about :)

**Momo-Sama**: I like Inuyasha :( Well at least this chapter had lots of Sailor Moon :) Azusa is fun to write about too.

**Thelittlestweasley:** I know I'm so glad everyone likes Mizuku :)

**Darkladyxion959:** LoL sorry I can't kill him off.

**Bobthebrick:** Um...did that count as problems?

**Dru's Pen**: I love to keep people on the edge it makes stories fun :)

**Cheshire Kit**: Thank you :)

**the blackestfaery:** First off, I love Sesh too, but I liked Ryo in the Inuyasha costume. Secondly that was awesome guess at Takae, but don't worry she'll get it in the end. Oh and...

_Hands her ribbon _You are the new reviewer of this chapter! You win a ribbon:)

**Kenayisha-chan:** LoL I wish my dad was a Tachibana.

Sashi Mizumoto: He worries me too, Hatsumi has a hard knock life.


	9. Shattering Glass

"Hatsumi, you ready to go?" I wipe my eyes and throw on some new clothes. _Cheer up Hatsumi, relax..._

I sigh again and go into the living room. Ryoki is sitting on the couch with Mizuku, watching Sailor Moon. I watch from the doorway, as Mizuku explains everything to Ryoki, a smile on my face.

"No no daddy, that one's Sailor Moon not Sailor Jupiter!" Mizu moans at Ryoki. He looks confused, and I can't help but giggle.

"Mama, Neptune-chan called!" Mizuku says looking up at me.

"She did huh, how come?" I wipe my eyes and sit beside Ryoki, resting my head on his shoulder.

"She said she had a hangover, and that she was staying with Uncle Shinogu Daddy what's a hangover? Can I have one?" She asks with a smile

"Not till you're older." I say exchanging shocked looks with Ryoki. Suddenly Sailor Moon starts again and she jumps onto Ryoki's lap.

"See daddy, that's Neptune-chan, I met her before and she says I can be a Sailor Scout!" She says pointing to the screen.

"Neptune-chan?" He repeats confused. I look up at him, and smile. _He looks cute confused..._

"Mama, daddy's taking me to his store today!" Mizuku says still watching tv.

"Really, what'll you do there?" I smile as Ryoki holds my hand in his, tracing the lines on my palm.

"We're gonna stop by and tell Subaru to take my shift. We'll go out for the day." He replies smiling. _I smile, why is he being so sweet?_

"Mama, your phone is ringing!" Mizu whispers as she pulls on my arm. I take the phone from her and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

_"Hatsumi, where you at?"_ Azusa yawned from the phone.

"You need to stop calling me." I say weakly. Ryoki tightens his grip on my other hand, listening intently.

_"Hatsu, you know last night I didn't think you'd get drunk, and I should've let Shinogu take you home..."_ Azusa begins but Ryoki grabs the phone from me.

"STOP CALLING HER!" He screams. Mizuku looks at her dad, frightened. She climbs onto my lap and buries her face in my shirt.

"Ryoki calm down.." I begin but he ignores me.

"LEAVE HER ALONE AND DON'T CALL HER AGAIN OR I'LL BEAT THE SH..."

"Stop it Ryoki!" I beg him pulling on his arm. He slaps me hard and I fall to the floor, with Mizuku landing on the glass table, which _**shatters**_.

"Mizuku!" I pull her up into my arms and look at her. _My poor baby, it's my fault, always it's my fault oh no please God don't let her be hurt._

Ryoki puts the phone down and starts talking to me, but I can't hear him. Mizuku has a long cut along the middle of her forehead, and tears are in her eyes.

"Mama it hurts!" She screams out. I hold her to me, grab my stuff and run out of the apartment.

"Hatsu come back!" Ryoki calls from behind me. I ignore him and run into the elevator.

* * *

"We'll run you to the hospital baby, don't cry don't cry." I say softly as we leave the complex. _Oh how will we get there?_

"Hey Hatsumi-chan! Hey come on wait for me!" I turn to see Kari waving at me. She catches up and looks at Mizuku.

"Damn! What happened? No don't bother, come on." She sighs and waves at a parked car on the street. A maid comes out, smiling.

"Miss, you should be with you're aunt for tea." She says but Kari shakes her head.

"Not now Lika-san, we have to go to the hospital immediately." I stare in wonder as Kari opens the door to her fancy car and I climb in.

* * *

On the drive, Kari looks serious and I can't help but notice how sad she looks. When Mizuku calms down, I put a hand on Kari's shoulder.

"You okay?" I ask softly. She looks at me a moment, and shakes her head no.

"Shinogu-sama yelled at me last night for being drunk. I suppose I should've left, but..." She pauses and looks at Lika-san. "Can we go a bit faster? Mizuku needs to get to a doctor immediately!"

Mizuku looks around, frightened. I offer to hold her again, but she shakes her head and shivers.

"Here we are Miss." Lika says calmly. Kari nods and picks up Mizuku from the backseat.

"Come on Hatsu." She ushers me as we run in.

* * *

I sit in the waiting room, nervous. _My baby, please please let her be okay. Oh please God..._

"She'll be okay, don't worry." Kari says sitting beside me. I look up at her and shake my head.

"It's my fault." I sigh. "I shouldn't have let Azusa take me out, or Ryoki wouldn't have hit me, and Mizuku wouldn't have fallen..."

"Sounds like Ryoki's fault. That ass." She pulls out her cell phone and pushes a few buttons.

"Ryoki? Good, now you listen up right now! Your kid is in the hospital bleeding because of you, Hatsumi's hysterical, and I don't see you here! No. Yes. Ya where you saw our car." She closes it and smiles.

"He'll be here in a few minutes. You want me to go have Lika-san get you something? A drink?" She says sitting at my feet like an eager child. I shake my head and she looks up.

"Oh it's Azusa-kun! I bet he saw Lika-san and thought I was hurt." I look at Azusa as he walks in. He looks worried, and I look away from him. Never would I feel anything for him.

"Kari what happened? You okay?" He says putting a hand on her arm. She shakes her head and gestures to me.

"I'm fine, but Hatsumi's daughter was cut up pretty bad. That idiot Ryoki's doing."

"No it wasn't! I shouldn't have...it's my fault not Ryoki's." I manage. Azusa takes off his sunglasses and bends down and looks me in the eyes._ Why does he have to be so beautiful?_

He puts a hand on my cheek, and I blush. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you till they tell us if she's alright."

"Touch her again, and see if you live that long." Ryoki snarls at him from the doorway. Azusa looks amused at Ryoki.

"Come on, you going to start a fight? I mean we don't want anyone else ending up hurt because of your stupidness." He puts his sunglasses on again, and sits beside me.

"Miss Tachibana, your Aunt will be worried." Lika-san says entering the hostile room. Kari looks at me.

"I'd better go, call me okay Hatsu? Tell Mizuku I'll have a costume made for her tomorrow." I nod and Kari leaves.

* * *

It seems like an eternity as we wait. Ryoki doesn't look at me at all, and Azusa stares at me, waiting for me to speak. A woman comes in and talks to us.

"Miss Narita, Mizuku will be fine. Just a few bandages and some medicine for the pain. Now I just need to speak to you and your.." She looks at me, then at the two men sitting beside me. _I know what she wants to know._

"Your husband." She manages. Ryoki stands up, and goes to talk to the woman away from the two.

"Way to lie." Azusa mutters under his breath. I frown at him.

"He's her father, that's what she meant!" I say roughly. He sighs and stands up.

"I guess I shouldn't be here when you're so pissed. Here, this is for Mizuku." He pulls a toy from his pocket and hands it to me. I stare down at the doll, I believe it's a character from _Spirited Away_.

"Thank you." I say watching him leave, but he seems more upset then I was. _Was I mad at him?_

* * *

I wake up on the couch in Ryoki's apartment. Mizuku is asleep in my arms, her forehead covered in bandage. I sit up and look in the chair, where Ryoki is fast asleep.

"Mama, it hurts." Mizuku cries in her sleep. I pick her up in my arms, and carry her to the kitchen.

"Let's see, the doctor said one every few hours." I look at the clock. "Yep, it's been three hours. Here Mizu baby." I hand her a glass of water, and a small white pill.

She takes the pill, and puts her arms out at me. I pick her back up, and carry her into her room. Ryoki had our bunk bed moved in here, but now it was covered in toys, and stuffed animals.

"Mama, Takae-san scares me." She says as I put her in the top bunk. I put her blanket to her chin and kiss her cheek.

"I don't like her either, Ryoki needs to get a nicer **maid**." I play with Mizu's hair and smile. "I'll talk to him tomorrow okay? Now you go to sleep, and tomorrow we'll go out and have fun."

Mizuku looks at me a moment, and shows me the toy Azusa gave her. "Mama, is Azusa-chan your friend? Is he Neptune-chan's boyfriend?"

I almost fall over. _Sometimes having a kid isn't easy..._

"Azusa is my friend from school. No Neptune-chan is in love with Uncle Shinogu." I explain. She looks at me a moment, then closes her eyes.

I turn out her light, and go into the living room and wake Ryoki. He opens his eyes, and yawns.

"What time is it?" He asks looking for his glasses. I pull them out of my pocket, and put them on his face. "It's three in the morning. We should go to bed."

Ryoki stands up, and looks at me, then at the floor, where the glass table used to be.

"Takae-san cleaned it up when you left." He says walking to our bedroom. I follow him, but before he goes in, I turn him around.

"Ryoki, please do me one favor, and I will never ask anything of you again. Fire Takae." I say softly.

"But why..." He begins but my phone rings, and we both stop talking.

**

* * *

****A/N: Poor Mizuku! Please review soon :)**

* * *

**Hint!**

_Mizuku smiles up at the woman, not aware she is staring at the fearsome Mrs. Tachibana..._

**

* * *

**

**Reviews:**

Momo-sama: LoL yes more Sailor Moon.

Darkladyxion959: hope your questions were answered. :)

the littlest weasley: I'll have more cute scenes next chapter :)

Ryokifangirl: LoL I'm sure Ryoki appreciates it.

**The little emo**: First off, congrats on being this chapter's champion reviewer :) Here is your ribbon.

2nd off, yes adding Kari was risky, but I always wanted to be Tachibana :) Thanks for understanding. Please keep reviewing.

Haru is my lovely: Thanks for reccomending this to your friends :) Yes Azusa is a troubled man,but ya gotta admit, the guy can wear sunglasses.

Jenbo: Thanks, you too.

The blackest faery: Yes, Azusa has a sneaky sneaky plot, which shall not be mentioned yet. Thanks for reviewing, update soon :)

Dru's Pen: you need to update too:)


	10. Dinner or You're a good dad Ryo

"Hello?" I whisper into my phone.

_"Hatsumi? Are you sick darling? It's your mother."_ I breath a sigh of relief.

"No I'm fine Mom, um did you need something?"

_"I was hoping you'd come over for dinner tomorrow. Your father will be home and...we should all talk."_ She sighs and I sigh as well.

"Alright, I'll be over around six."

_"Thank you Hatsumi, you always were the polite one."_ Mom hangs up and I look at Ryoki, whose falling asleep again.

"Come on, we'd better go to sleep." I say leading the way. We lie on the bed, and I turn away from him.

_Don't look at me Ryoki, I almost...cheated on you. I'm so pathetic_.

_I don't deserve any of this, Ryoki, Mizuku, I don't deserve any of it._

Ryoki puts his arms around me, and I lean into his chest. _Ryoki..._

* * *

"Daddy it tastes icky!" I hear Mizuku scream out.

"Just swallow it!"

I open my eyes and sit up. I hear Mizuku freaking out in the kitchen and run to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yawn.

"She says her head hurts but she won't swallow it." Ryoki frowns. Mizuku gives him the same frown and I roll my eyes.

"You have to give her something to drink with it." I pull some juice from the fridge and hand it to her.

She smiles at me and puts the now scratched up pill on her tongue and drowns it in juice. Ryoki grumbles and goes into our room to change clothes.

"Mama, Takae-san came in to clean and she threw all my stuff on me and pretended I wasn't there!" Mizuku says upset. I wrinkle my nose in hate and pick her up.

"I know darling, I'll make Ryoki fire her." I whisper. "Don't say a word to her though, she's holding the aces in this game."

Mizuku looked up at me confused, but I only kissed her forehead. "Come on Mizu, let's get you dressed."

"I'm scared." She whispers into my ear. I close the door to her room, and set her on the bottom bunk.

"Of what? Takae?" I ask. She shakes her head and I pull a shirt from her dresser.

"Daddy." She says softly. I turn around and look at her, tears filling her eyes.

"Scared of Ryoki." I sit beside her and put her on my lap.

"Yes." She looks down at her feet, as if I had punished her. I help her change shirts, then into a plaid skirt. We don't speak though, and as I tie the laces on her shoes, she starts crying.

"I'm a bad girl Mama, is that why daddy pushed you?" She covers her face and I want to cry myself.

"Oh no Mizuku, it's not your fault it is mine." I say softly. "I've been the bad one. Ryo would never want to hurt you on purpose, he loves you as much as I do."

Mizuku wipes her eyes and stands up. I feel her small chubby fingers pulling the hair from my eyes, and she hugs.

* * *

By the time we leave Mizuku's room, Ryoki is sitting in the kitchen, a can of beer in his hand. Mizuku looks at him a moment, then sits on the couch, holding her knees to her face, frightened still.

"Ryo, you alright?" I ask softly. He looks at me a moment, and sighs.

"She called again, and said she'd have Subaru's parents fired if I didn't agree to speak to her at dinner tonight." Ryoki frowned.

"Your mother? That's strange." I mutter. _Is there a parent kill children meeting I wasn't aware of?_

"Why's it strange?" He looks at me giving me a glare.

"My mom called saying I have to go to dinner to talk to her and my father."

He takes a sip of his beer, and I look closely at him. His eyes are red, and_...oh my gosh Ryoki Tachibana had cried!_

"Ryoki you okay?" I say softly. He shakes his head, and looks at the couch.

"I didn't mean to." He says softer then I ever heard him speak. "I'm a really fucked up dad huh."

I shake my head. "No Ryo. It really was my fault."

He throws the can away, and sighs. "I'm gonna go out for a while."

"Mizu and I are going to meet up with Akane in an hour." I say before he leaves.

"Then we'll meet up at the complex. Weird our parent's won't move away from each other."

I roll my eyes. _Is everything in Tokyo against us?_

* * *

Mizuku and I sit in Akane's apartment as she goes in and out of her room in different outfits.

"Akane we're in a hurry." I moan.

"But Hatsu, I haven't seen dad in a long time, and I want Subaru to make a good impression." She comes out in a long black dress, her hair tied up in a bun.

"That looks nice, wait Subaru's coming?" I say shocked. _What's going on?_

"Ya, Mom said it'd be smart for dad to meet him. Plus isn't Ryoki going?" She says fixing her straps.

"No, his parent's are having him at dinner tonight." Suddenly the alarm on my watch goes off, and I go red.

"Oh we're late!" I scream. I almost run out, when Akane turns me around.

"Wait we didn't get you an outfit." I sigh and walk into her room. Her closet is so full, I almost get lost in the lace, leather, _god what does she do with it all?_

"That one, and that oh you'll look so great." Akane orders. I look at the denim skirt and matching green top.

"Alright then." I sigh and change quickly.

We stand in the elevator, Mizuku, Subaru, Akane and I. I almost fall over as I think about Dad's reaction to Mizuku.

The doors open, but we don't get a chance to get out, because a woman with greying hair pulled tight on her head, and a man get in and close the door.

"Oh thank God you are here. We were worried we'd be late." I look at the woman and sigh.

"Where are we going Mom?" She looks at me a moment, but instead of speaking she fusses with my hair.

"Ya Mom, I mean I thought we were eating dinner together." Akane frowns. Subaru looks atDad, then faces the wall.

"We're not, we're all eating with the Tachibanas didn't I tell you?"

My eyes widen, and my heart stops. _Oh no, this isn't happening._

"My God what happened to you?" Dad says looking at Mizuku. She grabs my hand and doesn't speak.

"Dad this is Mizuku, our table broke and we had to take her to the hospital." I pick her up and let dad look at her, but Mizuku doesn't like the attention.

"Here we are, oh Akane pull your dress up a bit, Subaru tighten your tie, and God's sake Hatsumi don't forget to prepare that girl to meet Satan reincarnated." Mom calls as the elevator stops.

We file out, Mom, Dad, Akane, Subaru, then me and Mizuku. Mrs. Tachibana opens the door, and greets us.

"Hello Hello, you all look wonderful. Ah Hatsumi it's been a while hasn't it?" She says giving me a smile.

Mizuku flails her arms to be let down, and I let her stand on the floor. Mizuku looks up at Mrs. Tachibana and smiles.

"Hi old lady, my name is Mizuku Tachibana, are we eating dinner here?" She says looking around.

_Maybe I should grab Mizuku and run, we could go to Spain..._

Mizuku smiles up at the woman, not aware she is staring at the fearsome Mrs. Tachibana. The woman gives an evil-smile and nods.

"Hello darling, yes I'm glad you've come." She gives my mother a grin, and goes in, the rest of us following.

Mr. Tachibana is sitting at the table, as well as Ryoki. My eyes meet Ryoki's, and we both know that we'll be through hell and back before this dinner is finished.

"Come sit down everyone." Mrs. Tacibana says sitting beside Ryoki. I sit across from him, and Mizuku sits beside me and across from Mrs. T.

"Dinner will be done in a few minutes, come we should all be happy." Mr. Tachibana says addressing all of us. "I mean look at us Narita, our children married, your daughter finding a steady boyfriend, we should all be happy. Look at our granddaughter."

Ryoki and I both gasp, and everyone looks at us. Mizuku takes a sip of the water in front of her, and then looks at me.

"Mama, when did you marry daddy?" I want to strangle her, but instead I fuss with my napkin.

"Yes Hatsumi when did the two of you marry?" My mother asks curiously.

Ryoki looks at me, and coughs into his hand.

"Well you see, we..." He begins but Mizuku puts a hand on her forehead.

"Mama, I want some more medicine stuff." She whispers._ Thank god for you Mizuku baby..._

"Oh Ryoki do you have it?" I say putting Mizuku on my lap.

"No, maybe we should go get it. I mean if it really hurts that bad." Ryoki looks at Mizuku and she gives him a sneaky grin.

"Oh it hurts Mama, it hurts!" Mizuku moans. I pick her up and Ryoki leads us all out of the apartment, and down the elevator.

* * *

"That was hell." Ryoki sighs pushing the down button. I nod and Mizuku grabs my hand as the elevator moves.

"We can't avoid them forever." I say releasing my worries onto him.

"We can sure as hell try." He mutters. Mizuku finally grows tired of me, and goes to Ryoki making me smile.

"Daddy, hold me." She whimpers. He picks her up and she puts her head on his shoulder.

_They look so cute..._

Suddenly the doors open, and we look up to see Takae-san, a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N:** _I love cliffies :)_

**Hint for next chapter**:

_"How dare you! Call her that again and I won't let you walk away from here alive."_

* * *

Reviews:

**Momo-sama:** you win the reviewer of the chapter ribbon! Congrats. Oh and she isn't, though I would be mad...

The littlest weasley: I know, but it was an accident. :)

HARU is my LOVELY: He looks hot in sunglasses LoL. I love suspense in my chaps :)

RyokiLover: he does feel bad. They forgived him :)

Mizerableh: thanks I'm glad to inspire :)

MirokuRox: first off I love the name, 2nd I love to cliffie :) Truthfully I have chapters done ahead of time, I just wait for 8 reviews before I post.

Waitingforlove: I know, he has problems but we all love him.

The little emo: I know, maids are young and evil now LoL. Azusa is evil, but hot. I know I love the Kari and Shinogu thing :)


	11. Reflections of the past, or a Mother's v...

"Takae-san?" Ryoki says surprised. Mizuku squirms in his arms, and I just stand there.

"I've been looking all over for you Master Ryoki." She says with another wide smile.

"Why?" He says blankly. Mizuku finally gives Takae a dirty look.

"Daddy make the bad lady go away! Please please make her go away!" She pleads to Ryoki, and he looks at Takae.

"I did fire you yesterday, what're you still doing here?"

"Oh Master Ryoki, you don't have to lie. I've come to tell you yes to your question."

I look between them, and Ryoki makes a weird face.

"Question?"

"Oh don't be shy just because Hatsumi-san is here, you asked me to marry you."

I gasp, and Ryoki curses aloud.

"Bull shit." Mizuku gasps at his words, and I take her from him and hold her to me.

"But you know you love me Ryoki, it's obvious." She puts a hand on his cheek. "Come on Master Ryoki, would you stay with this woman and her little brat?"

"What did you call Mizuku?" I demand. Ryoki's eyes widen at my anger.

"An ugly little brat. Looking at you, God knows if my Ryo is it's father." She reaches up to kiss Ryoki, but I won't let her.

I lift my hand, and slap her hard. Before I know it she punches me, and we're fighting like two small boys instead of two grown women.

Finally, I stand over her and her black eye, and frown. "How dare you! Call her that again and I won't let you walk away from here alive."

Takae scrambles to her feet, kicks me in the stomach with her heeled boots, and runs away from us. My stomach hurts horribly, and I collapse.

"Hatsumi! Hatsumi wake up!" Ryoki calls, but I can't see him.

"Mama, oh mama wake up don't be dead no no please!" Mizuku cries out. I slip away, my fists clenched.

* * *

I wake up in cold sweat. When I look behind me Ryoki is fast asleep. I put my head on his chest and try to remember what happened.

_I beat up Takae-san, God who knew I had that in me, then it all went black. Oh no the dinner!_

I reach over and take my cell off of the table. In bright letters it says '**49 new messages'**.

"Mmm." Ryoki moans in his sleep and wraps an arm around me. I turn to him and kiss him softly.

"What will we do?" I ask him. He doesn't reply though, so I lean into his strong arms, and drift back asleep...

* * *

I wake up before Ryoki, and hear my cell ringing again. I turn the volume off, and change into some jeans and a hooded sweatshirt.

As I walk into the living room, a knock comes at the door, then another. _Oh no, who is it?_

Gently I open the door, and Akane is standing there.

"Finally, I thought you two had ran to another country." She says coming in. We sit in the kitchen, both of us drinking coffee.

"I wish." I sigh. Akane looks at my face a moment, then traces a bruise.

"What is that from?"

"Our escape from the Tachibana house. Is that why you're here?"

"Ya, Mom's freaking out and ranting like crazy, and Mrs. Tachibana went off saying the family honor was dead or something."

"So they know we're not...married." I say weakly. Akane shrugs, and another knock comes to the door.

"Don't answer, it's probably Mom." She advises. I nod, and then see Mizuku walk from her bedroom. She starts to the door, but I grab her quickly.

"Shhh." I whisper. She looks at me confused, and I take her into the kitchen.

"Hatsumi? Ryoki-kun?" My Mom calls after us through the door.

"She sounds worried." I say softly. Akane nods.

"She's called me four million times after you two didn't return. Mrs. Tachibana's called too."

"Is Mrs. Tachibana the old lady?" Mizuku whispers. I nod and suddenly hear my mother bang one last time.

"Hatsumi Narita, if you are in there please open up. If you don't talk to me about this, Mrs. Tachibana will!" She yells.

I sigh and go to the door. As I open it, Mom puts her arms around me.

"Oh Hatsumi, god I thought you'd disappeared on us again." I look down at her, and stared at the tears forming in her eyes.

"I never disappeared, I just moved out." I say uncomfortably. She wipes her eyes, and sits down on the couch.

"I'm sorry, but when you three didn't return, I thought you had run away or something." She looks around suddenly, amazed by how huge the apartment is.

"What the hell's going on in here?" Everyone turns to see Ryoki in his boxers, his hair ruffled, and Mizuku holding his hand smiling.

"Look daddy, mama's mama came." She points to Mom, and Ryoki's eyes widen.

"Uh, hi." He says looking away from us. Akane grins at me, and Mom just gives a gasp.

"We were talking about last night." Akane says to him laughing. He let's go of Mizuku's hand and disappears into our room, obviously embarrassed.

"Wow." I turn to give Akane a dirty look, but it was Mom who said it.

_That is **sick, and wrong**._

* * *

"Ryoki you dressed yet?" I say peeking into our room. It's been fifteen minutes, and he still hasn't come out.

"Ya, hold on." I step in, and he comes out in a t-shirt and some jeans. "What's your Mom doing here?"

"She busted in." I sigh. He puts a hand under my chin and tilts my head up to look at him.

"So she didn't know about..." He begins.

"No, no one but Akane knew. Subaru found out a few months ago."

"Then is that why you left? I mean why didn't you tell me?" He demands. Tears form in my eyes, and I pull away.

"I was scared. I mean I was preggo Ryoki, and..." I fall to my knees, memories flashing through my head..

* * *

"_Akane, help me." I whisper to the shadows. I know what's happening, oh no I'm having it! _

_The door opens, but I don't open my eyes. I think I'm screaming, but everything is so loud in my head..._

"_Hatsumi? Oh no it's happening isn't it? Come on, I'll get you to the hospital." She says helping me up. _

* * *

Ryoki helps me to my feet, and pulls me close to him. I rest my head on his chest, and he ruffles my hair.

"I'm sorry." He sighs.

* * *

"_Hatsumi? You home?" I turned and saw Akane in the doorway. I had fallen asleep on the couch again, my baby girl in my arms._

"_Ya, oh shit what time is it? Did I miss work?" I look around and Akane rolls her eyes._

"_You're on leave stupid. Now don't worry about anything, just sleep okay?"_

_I shook my head. "I've been sleeping all day, then Mizuku got hungry, and..." I pause and notice that damn picture on my table._

"_I should shred that." I muttered. Akane picked it up a moment, and put it down. _

"_I'll buy you a frame for it." She drops some food on my table, and starts to leave._

"_But I'm gonna get rid of it!" _

"_Sure you are."_

* * *

"You two okay in there?" Mom calls from outside the door. I wipe my eyes, and relax.

"Ya Mom, we're just talking." Ryoki kisses me, then we step into the living room.

"So you two aren't married?" Mom says startled. She's said it four times so far. We had explained everything to her, but this is the only thing that upsets her.

"No." Ryoki says obviously bored of saying it again.

"But then..." She looks at Mizuku, who is braiding Ryoki's hair with purple bows.

"What?"

"You had a child out of wedlock!" She says shocked. Akane rolls her eyes.

"Mom that's not the point, the point is Mrs. Tachibana's gonna blow a gasket."

Ryoki looks up at Akane. "Junior, I could care less what my mom does."

"But with a snap of her fingers, our Mom would be on the streets, and so would Subaru's parents!" Akane frowns.

"Then I'll buy them apartments. I'm not going to lick her shoes after everything she's pulled."

"Come on Mizuku, let's change you out of your pajamas." I pick her up and leave.

Once I have Mizuku in some new clothes, my phone vibrates. I pick it up and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hatsumi-san? This is Kari, could you do me a favor and give the phone to Ryoki?"_

"Sure why?"

"_Because I'm supposed to be at his mom's place in fifteen minutes, and I'm at Shinogu's."_

"Um..we'll come by and pick you up then."

"_Thanks Hatsumi-san, I really really owe you."_

I close the phone and Mizuku climbs into my arms. "Mama, who was that? Was it the bad lady?"

I play with her hair a moment and shake my head. "No it was Neptune-san."

"Neptune-chan? Can we go visit her? Please!" She begs.

"Ya, we have to pick her up she's visiting Shinogu."

"She's here." I suddenly hear Akane call out. I carry Mizuku into the living room, where the others sit stunned.

"Ryoki? It's your mother, answer this door!"

"I'm here too Ryoki, we need to talk to you and Hatsumi-san." Mr and Mrs. Tachibana are outside our door knocking.

"What do we do?" I whisper. Ryoki looks around a moment.

"Well we're sure as hell not explaining this now." He mutters. He goes to the door and opens it a bit.

"Hatsumi and I arn't dressed yet. We're sorry to have run out. Come back here at..." He looks at the clock. "Five for dinner."

"I don't know Ryoki..." Mrs. Tachibana begins, but Mr. Tachibana talks to her softly so we can't hear, then she sighs. "Alright, we'll be back."

As soon as we know they're gone, I look at Ryoki. We both know what's going to happen. _We have to tell them._

"We have to pick up Kari." I say breaking the silence. Ryoki nods and Mom stands up.

"Well then, Akane and I will make dinner, and you two should...think about what'll happen."

I nod, and Mizuku jumps into her father's grasp. He holds her to him, and I almost fall over at how cute they are.

We start to walk out, when Akane yells for us to wait.

"What?" I ask. She points to Ryoki and I look up at him. Mizuku's braids were still in his hair.

* * *

**A/N** I was gonna cliffie it, but the braids were too cute to miss.

* * *

**Hint:**

"Ryoki, maybe she's right." I whisper tears falling from my eyes...

* * *

**Reviews:**

**the littlest weasley:** Congratulations you are our review winner for this segment! You're always a great reviewer :)

bobthebrick04: well, obviously I don't have to answer your question now...

Dru's Pen: I know you can't stand cliffies, but you need to update :)

HARU is my LOVELY: I know I love sunglasses now. It turned out to be Hatsumi saying it.

RyokiLover: Yay He's a good dad. I know she's annoying. Thanks I only have talent because of you guys support. :)

Shinogu/Azusa Hater: First off, how can you hate Shinogu? He's so cute. He didn't mean to knock her over, he didn't see Mizuku sitting in Hatsu's lap. Thanks for understanding.

LotisMasterBrit: Thanks, your story's great too :)

the blackestfaery: 'cuddles Mizuku'

I know she's so cute and smart. Takae will get it in the next chapter though, don't worry. Well not that she didn't get some in this one though..


	12. Leaving you isn't easy to do

**A**s we climb into Ryoki's car, I untie the ribbons in his hair.

"But Mama, Daddy looked pretty." Mizuku frowns in the back seat. I ruffle her hair and smile.

"I know, but I don't think he likes purple ribbons."

Ryoki scoffs and starts the car.

* * *

"Hello? Shinogu? Kari?" I say opening the door. I hear giggling and Mizuku runs in before me.

"Neptune-chan? Uncle Shinogu?" She disappears into a room, and runs out her face red.

"Mama, we should go." She says hiding behind me. Ryoki walks past me.

"Where is she? We should be getting ready for my parents."

"Hatsumi-chan?" I hear a giggling voice. I take a step forward, and Kari peeks out, wrapped in a blanket.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be here so soon." She turns and whispers something.

"Give me just a minute okay?" She disappears a moment, and I sit on Shinogu's couch.

"We come pick her up, and she's messing around with your brother." Ryoki scoffs.

"Daddy, what were Uncle Shinogu and Neptune-chan doing?"

Ryoki exchanges looks with me, and Mizuku climbs on his lap. He opens his mouth to say something, but Kari runs in, wearing a hooded sweatshirt and some jeans.

"Sorry Ryoki-sama." She bows to Ryoki, then to me. "Sorry Hatsumi-chan, my favorite person ever."

"Why are you in a hurry to meet my parents?"

"Because your Mom thinks I'm not enough of a 'lady'," She sticks her tongue out at the word. "And she's making me go shopping with her."

"Hey Kari where you going again?" I hear Shinogu call out.

"My aunt's house, I'll be back tonight. No way I'm staying another night in that hell hole." She looks at Ryoki. "No offense."

"None taken." Ryoki and I mutter at the same time. She pulls something from her purse, and smiles at us.

"Here, I took this." I look at the picture, and smile. It's when we were cosplaying. Me dressed as Kagome, Mizuku as Rin, and Ryoki as Inuyasha. We're all standing together talking, smiling.

"Thanks." I say finally.

_This picture's better then my old one anyway, why do I have a weird feeling about it?_

* * *

"Mom?" I say as I open the door to our apartment. After dropping off Kari, we had driven back. Akane is asleep on the couch, and a wonderful smell is coming from the kitchen.

"I almost have dinner ready. You three better change into nice clothes."

Mizuku fixes her bandage, and looks at Ryoki. "Do I have to wear a dress? Dresses are icky."

"We should all just wear pajamas for all I care." He frowns.

"We have to tell her Ryo, you know that." I whisper. He sighs and looks at Mizuku.

"If I have to dress up, so do you."

I come out of our room, in a new black dress. Ryoki wears a suit, and Mizuku frowns at the pink jumper I made her wear.

"But Mama..."

"I'm sorry, but we have to look nice." Mom comes out of the kitchen smiling.

"Dinner's done, you three be polite, and call me when it's done."

"You're not staying?" I say shocked.

"I'm sorry Hatsumi, but Hikaru's at home alone, and I don't wanna be here when it happens."

_Abandoning her own child...but then I would if it was her coming..._

"Okay Mom, bye." I watch her leave, and look at Ryo. "What do we do ?"

An impatient knocking comes the door. I open it, and find Mrs. Tachibana alone.

"My husband will not be joining us, please let's sit. My husband had to go to the office." She says walking in without a word in greeting. She comes in and sits at our table, looking as bossy as ever. "I'd rather not eat though, I want to talk now!"

I sit down, and Ryo and Mizuku do the same. We all look at one another unsure of where to begin.

"Mizuku was born out of wedlock then." She says in an angry tone. I nod weakly and she pulls something from her purse.

"Look at this Ryoki. You have become Tokyo's joke and have brought us with you!"

It's a magazine, and on the front is a picture of me, Ryo, and Mizuku. The words '_TACHIBANA IN AFFAIR WITH LOCAL MOTHER'_. I gasp.

"We're all ashamed of you Ryoki, and do you know what you've done? They're talking about firing your father. The President of their company Ryoki.." She wipes her eyes a moment.

"What do you want me to do then?" Ryoki says acting as if she had only said she had a headache.

"Take her out of here Ryoki, send her and the child.." She looks at Mizuku hatefully, "away from here. Tell the press she was a fan of your store's or something. You can take her back in a few years.."

"Bull shit. I'm not gonna just disappear on her and my daughter because of a rumor.."

"It isn't a rumor. You're dating a woman with a child..."

"My child!"

"The company that loaned you the money to start your shop, they can decide to raise your interest so high that you lose it. Face it Ryoki, this is your only option."

Mizuku looks at me, unaware of what is being said. I know she feels it though, the same as I do, thinking the same thing.

_He's leaving us, isn't he?_

* * *

It's been hours since Mrs. Tachibana left, but we're all feeling the same way. I stand in my pajamas, on the balcony staring out at the sky with Mizuku in my arms.

"Mama, what're we gonna do?" She whispers.

"I know what we have to do." I sigh. "And I've done it before. Mizuku, listen carefully to me darling."

"Okay." She says obediently.

"Go to your bedroom, and pack everything up you want to keep." I say softly. She opens her mouth, but closes it and scampers to her room.

I walk into our bedroom, where Ryoki is fast asleep on the bed. I wipe my eyes and look down at him.

"Ryoki, maybe she's right." I whisper tears falling from my eyes. "No she is. Ryoki I can't ruin your life, and I won't let Mizuku get too attached. I'll return someday." I kiss his cheek, and throw my stuff together.

_Somethings never change. This was never meant...God why does it have to be this way?_

* * *

"Mama, where are we going?" Mizuku whispers sleepily. I look around the empty train, and back at her.

"I don't know, we'll find somewhere to go." I sigh. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look back at Kari, dressed in a school uniform.

"What're you doing here with all your stuff?"

"Mizuku and I are leaving."

"A trip? I'll come, oh I love trips!" She smiles.

"We're not coming back."

Her expression falls, and she shakes her head. "No what about Ryo? You arn't I'm confused."

"We have to go Kari." I say softly. She sits beside me, and I see the childishness in her eyes, _the stuff that I lost so long ago..._

"Don't go Hatsu-chan, please don't." She begs. I look away.

"Please Kari don't make this hard. I'm leaving."

"Then I'm coming with you." She says picking Mizuku up and setting the small girl in her own arms.

_Somehow, that is so familiar. Please God don't make Kari as stubborn as I am.._

"No Kari, don't be silly..."

"I'm not. Let me go, or I swear on my life I'll never let you leave Tokyo."

"Fine then." I sigh. "We're going to Kyoto."

"Good, because I've got a whole lot of money for my schooling, and living cost in Tyoko with me."

"Where..."

"Good thing I met up with you Hatsumi, because I was on my way to a boarding school, with all the money for the next five years with me." Kari grins. "Good thing Mom doesn't notice anything."

"God Bless you Kari." I grin.

* * *

_**A/N:** Oh my off to Kyoto! Oh and just to tell you, it's spring time in the story. Yes it's strange that Kari's parents havn't noticed all that money gone, but sadly her parents don't want anything to do with her so theyare gonna kickher out and send her away._

**Hint:**

I look up at him, shocked at both the kiss, and the fact that he's standing in my living room in boxers.

**REVIEWS:**

**RyokiLover:** You are the reviewer champion for this chapter :) Here is a ribbon. Yes I love the braids :)

HARU is my LOVELY: LoL beat up the maid? Thanks for the cool points.

Jenbo: Braids make everything cuter.

Shadow Elf Sofi: So sorry about the email thing, I have lots to do. I know not being caught up can suck sometimes.

The Little Emo: LoL you can have a ribbon for the heart attack. Yes, but sick that her mom said he was hot. Horrible sit down wasn't it?

The littlest weasley: LoL everyone loved the braids. You get a ribbon for last time.


	13. A day like Cherry blossoms

With Kari's help, we bought an apartment a few weeks ago. I look around my room, which is only a bed and a gym bag full of clothes.

Mizuku's forehead had healed, and Kari had taken to being like an older sister to her. Whenever Kari went somewhere, she always took Mizuku, and earlier this morning she took her for haircuts.

"We're home." I turn around to see both of the girls smiling at me.

"Hey we're going to go get something to eat. You coming?"

"I'm not hungry, and I still need to go find some cheap furniture, and..."

"But Mama, we're gonna go eat and see the cherry blossoms." Mizuku says pulling on my sleeve. I look down at her and sigh.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." I put down the clothes I had been unpacking, and notice the picture of me, Ryo, and Mizuku. I run my finger along his cheek, and throw a shirt over it.

"We'll get something to eat out of a vending machine, and I'll bring a blanket to lay out so we can have a picnic." Kari says thoughtfully.

"Don't you have to work today?" I ask. Kari had gotten a job at a 7/11, and I'm still looking for work.

"No, um hey Hatsumi, can you guys wait a minute? I should get changed if we're going out and..."

"Sure." I smile.

I take Mizuku into her room and change her clothes.

As I fight the tangles in her blonde hair, I hear voices in Kari's room. I stand up and put my ear to the door, but Kari comes out.

"Ready?" She says curiously. I nod and we leave.

* * *

"Look at them Mama, they're so pretty." I look up from my rice at Mizuku. She and Kari are dancing in the falling flower petals, giggling like crazy. 

"Yes they are." I smile. Kari looks at me, and walks over.

"You can't just sit there watching like an old lady Hatsumi. Come on and have some fun." She pulls me up by my arm, and leads me to the trees. I smile up at the falling blossoms, the wonderful smell filling my nose.

"Mama, let me wear your sunglasses, and hold your phone so I look like a grown up." Mizu begs me. I hand them to her and look at my baby girl.

"Hey Mizuku, look at me." Kari says. Mizu turns to her and smiles as Kari takes a picture.

I look at Mizuku, and the sunglasses make me see how she looks like Ryo_. So much like him..._

"Do I look pretty?" Mizuku asks Kari. The older girl nods and smiles.

"Yay, take a picture of Mama!" Mizuku giggles. I roll my eyes and look up at Kari.

"Oh this will be such a great picture."

"I don't know Kari, I don't really want a picture of me..." I begin but Kari snaps the picture. I look down at my ugly cut up jeans, and blush.

"You look so pretty Hatsumi-chan." She giggles.

"Then I'm taking your picture." I smile. She agrees and throws the camera to me and poses. I stare at her black skirt, and look up at her.

"Why do you wear black when your not cosplaying?"

"I don't know, because I guess I like to blend in. Now hurry up and take a picture Hatsu-chan, I'm hungry and Mizuku will eat all the rice."

Mizuku sticks her tongue out and I take the picture of Kari. She runs over to us and sits down.

"Yummy, oh Hatsu-chan look do you know them?" Kari points to a group of men in suits, staring at me oddly. Mizuku begins to stand up, but I pull her back into my arms and shake my head.

"No, let's just ignore them for a while, maybe they just saw me on that magazine." I look away from the men, and down at what's left of the Shio Ramen.

"They're coming this way." Kari says quietly. I watch as she pushes our stuff together in a bundle.

"Then let's go." I grab the blanket and throw everything together, leaving the food. Kari grabs Mizu, and we walk away.

"I hope they weren't reporters." I finally say as reach the end of the park.

_Please, don't be. If Ryo knew we were here, he'd find us..._

"I'm sure they were just seeing if you were the woman on the cover. Calm down." Kari says with a smile. I sigh and look at her.

"I keep thinking it'll be him." I say softly. Mizuku looks up at me and hands me my sunglasses.

"Don't be sad Mama, look the clouds are crying cause your sad." She points up and I see the rain coming down.

"Great, the one day I don't have an umbrella." I sigh. Kari pulls one from her bag, and hands it to me.

"You and her keep dry." She puts Mizuku on the ground, and walks ahead of us in thought. Suddenly she turns around.

"Hey Hatsumi, why don't you take Mizuku and go buy her an umbrella. I bet she'd like a hello kitty one wouldn't you?" Mizuku smiles up at her. "Here, I have some stuff to do, so we'll met up later at home okay?"

"Alright." I say watching her run off.

"I don't remember leaving the lights on." I say as we step into the apartment. Mizuku hugs her new umbrella to her, and goes into her room.

"Hatsumi." I turn around quickly, and drop my things on the ground.

"Azusa?" I say softly. He plays with a bit of my hair and smiles.

"Don't let Kari know you know I'm here, she'll be upset I let myself get caught."

"What are you doing here?" I ask angrily, and confused.

_Damn it Kari, why the hell did you let him know where we are?_

"It's not her fault. I made her tell me. Last night she called Shinogu, and this morning I found the number and called her back." He smiles and pulls me to him and kisses me.

_God, why do I enjoy his kiss? Oh please don't let this be a sin..._

"We better stop this." I push him away and turn away. I look up at him, shocked at both the kiss, and the fact he's standing in my living room in boxers.

"Where are your..." I turn red and turn around.

"Oh my jeans. I was taking a shower, and heard you come in." He disappears into my bathroom, and I run to my room and hypervenelate.

_It's okay Hatsumi...just tell him to leave._

I walk into the living room, and almost fall over.

Azusa, now fully clothed, is talking to Mizuku on the couch. I take a deep breath, and walk in.

"Look Mama, it's Azusa-chan." She smiles and continues to talk to him. I sit down beside them, and look up at Azusa.

"So why are you here?"

"I came to see you." I open my mouth to say something, but Kari comes in.

"Hey what's up?" She kicks off her shoes, and puts on her slippers. "I had my hair dyed red, what do you think? Too much?"

"Looks hot." Azusa says looking over at her. Kari drops her things, as I had, and gasps.

"What's he doing here?" She says still staring. He rolls his eyes.

"I'm here to visit Hatsumi." I back away from him, and frown.

"You didn't tell Ryoki we were here did you?" He shakes his head, and stands up.

"Nah, but he's got Tokyo turned upside down looking for ya. I better go anyway, Shinogu'll be pissed if he finds out I have his cell." Azusa tries to kiss me again, but I pull away.

"Azusa, can you tell Shinogu hi for me?" Kari says picking her things up. "I mean he's awful mad I just up and left and..."

Azusa kisses Kari, making her go completely red, and when he stops she falls back on the ground.

"I'll tell him you said hi." He walks out the doorway, and Kari jumps up.

"Man, Azusa's hot." I give her a look, and she picks her stuff up again. "I mean not that he's hotter then Shinogu, but...damn."

"Don't cuss." Mizuku frowns at Kari and the two begin to argue.

"I'm going to take a bath." The two continue the argument, and I sigh and go into the bathroom.

* * *

After a long long bath, my cell rings. I wrap the robe around me, and pick it up. 

"Hello?" I yawn.

"_Hatsumi? It's your mother, darling where are you?" _I put the phone to my heart, and take a deep breath.

"On a trip with a friend."

"_It's been a long trip then hasn't it?" _I count up the weeks in my head. Five weeks.

"Mom please leave me alone." I close the phone and throw it on the ground. Tears spring to life, and I collapse on the floor.

"Hey Hatsumi, you have any hair ties..." Kari bends down and sits beside me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I wipe away the tears and stand up. "I'm just being silly."

"You should go out for a while and relax. Get a drink, and chill. I'll babysit Mizu alright."

I hesitate a moment. _What if someone comes for me?_

"I don't know Kari..."

"I won't take no for an answer. Go ahead and have some fun okay." She pushes me into the closet, and I hesitantly pull on some new clothes.

"You know she can't have too much soda or she'll stay up, and if something happens..."

Kari rolls her eyes. "Go on have some fun Hatsu." She pushes me out the door, and I turn and look at her.

"Why are you in such a rush to get me out of here?"

She smiles slyly and gives me one last push. "You'll see."

* * *

**A/N:** _Oh my what a chapter! Don't worry Ryoki fans, he'll find her eventually. Maybe if you review more Mwa hahahahaha!_

_dodges flying objects_

* * *

**Hint:**

"_I didn't think you'd find us." I whisper. He rolls his eyes. _

"_Like Kari wouldn't tell me."_

* * *

**Bonus: **

_Yes folks, I've never written something this popular before, so I have a present :)_

_the part where they take pictures with the cherry blossoms, I have made cartoon dolls of them online. The links are in my profile :) please look at them :)_

**Reviews**

**_Goddess Nataku: You are the champion reviewer for this chapter :) Good job. Thanks for the love of my fic. His mom is evil!_**

_Ryokilover: Your welcome I know its sad. _

_The littlest weasley: She doesn't want to ruin his life. Maybe, and it was Azusa._

_Waitingforlove513: I now its sad. Thanks for the support :)_

_Jenbo: LoL sorry about your hurt butt._

_Dru's Pen: I know, big twist. Thanks for the love :)_

_The Little Emo: LoL. Thanks, I wanted to show what a good person Hatsu was, and I thought, oh wow she would do that. I know poor Shinogu :( thanks for the love :)_

_Shingou and Azusa Hater: LoL I know, when it all clears up something pops up, that's how hot gimmick works :)_


	14. Sweep me off my feet

I go out and get a drink. My head is so full of thoughts, I'm not sure what to do.

"Hey wanna get a bite?" A guy says from behind me. I roll my eyes.

"Sorry, I'm not available." I take a sip of my drink, when two strong arms grab my waist.

"I knew it was you." I start flailing my arms, but he turns me around and I gasp.

"Ryoki." I say softly. He puts a hand on my cheek and nods.

"I didn't think you'd find us." I whisper. He rolls his eyes.

"Like Kari wouldn't tell me."

* * *

**Kari's PoV**

My boss leaves early, so I sit down and read some manga behind the counter. The doors open, but I only sit and read.

"Hello can you help me I'm looking for someone." A sexy voice says from behind me.

_Be strong Kari...no matter how hot he is, he is not going to distract me from Shinogu..._

"Um, sure wait a sec." I jump up and wipe off my clothes. "So who you lookin' for?"

I look up into his eyes, and I jump over the counter. "Oh Shinogu!"

He laughs and holds me to him. "Ya, Ryoki said you guys were here in Kyoto, and I ran."

I smile. "Then he's here in Kyoto? Has he found Hatsumi yet?"

"I don't know, I hope so. Poor Hatsumi..." He looks away and I sigh.

"Ya, poor Hatsumi, I mean she left with her kid and now she's with her man, let's all dance for joy."

Shinogu gives me a look, and I look away. _He loves Hatsumi, why can't he look at me like how he looks at her?_

* * *

**Hatusmi's pov**

Ryoki takes me to our apartment, and we sit with Mizuku. She rocks back and forth staring at her father.

"Daddy, can we go back to your house?" She asks softly. He looks at me, and I turn in shame.

"Hatsumi, I don't give a shit what my mom thinks okay, I love you and Mizuku and you can't just decide to run off like this."

"But I don't want you to lose everything for me."

"But you and Mizu leaving is losing everything!"

We sit in silence a moment, and tears fly from my eyes. "I didn't think...oh my god Ryoki.." I jump into his arms and he holds me to him.

"Hatsumi, one thing before we return to Tokyo." He whispers. I look into his eyes.

"What?"

"Marry me."

* * *

_A/N Sorry for not updating, I was visiting family and stuff, oh my cousin is so adorable he's like 3 and he follows me around and :)_

_Guys, you've been here for a great ride of a fic, and I'm glad. I'm starting a new fic though its mostly about Shinogu and Kari, it has Ryo Mizu and Hatusmi as well. :)_

_You guys all rock._

_Reviews:_

_You guys all rock for reminding me to update :) Sorry I'd write more but I am super busy._


End file.
